Bonded Stars
by mysticdesertrose
Summary: Two girls get accidentally popped into the Pitch Black world and have to some how survive a planet filled with deadly monsters. Not to mention the sexy eye candy in the shape of a certain convict by the name of Richard B. Riddick.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Bonded Stars

**Category**: Pitch Black

**Summary**: Two girls get accidentally popped into the Pitch Black world and have to some how survive a planet filled with deadly monsters. Not to mention the sexy eye candy in the shape of a certain convict by the name of Richard B. Riddick.

**Pairings**: OC/Riddick

**Warnings**: language, sexual suggestions (some), violence

* * *

DR: Hey! This story came as an idea to me after making my friend watch the movie Pitch Black for the first time ever. He he

TM:Uh, huh. For some odd reason, I do remember you telling me that I was deprived, nuts, retarded, inhuman for not having watched it before. That, and you annoyed me so much I didn't have much of a choice in the matter...

DR: It also helps that you spent the night with me and really really didn't have a choice in the matter towards the entertainment for the night! NAH NAH!

TM: Didn't I just say that? I think I figured that out a while ago, Sissy. Duh.

DR: Oh don't be a bloody brat, Brat. Anyway, this fic is from a lot of boredom and way too much Cherry Sundrop. Which was your fault by the way. He he

TM: Yeah, I know...I really gotta get outta the habit...Anywho, enjoy it while you can. Please, do not drink or eat while reading the fanfic. We are not reliable for any choking and/or frying to any computers or brain cells. It is funny...well, I guess hilarious if you wanna go there...so, please do not do anything/everything that would cause you, those around you, or any inanimate objects to be damaged by uncontrollable laughter. Wow, I sound like one of those commercials right before a movie goes on...Please turn off all cellular devices...

DR: Wtf? Do I even wanna know where the hell you got all of that from? Nevermind don't tell me...besides there will be some seriousness in here as well! I think...

TM: For your info, I stole that line from one of my readers. ^^ And yes, readers, there will be some seriousness in this fic, but what fic doesn't have them? Dumb ones, that what.

DR: Ok then...ON WITH THE SHOW!

Disclaimer: DR and TM in no way shape or form own Pitch Black or any thing else like that. Damn it...

* * *

Chapter One:

"You mean to tell me that you have never seen Pitch Black? As in never ever?"

Shea stared at her long time friend. "Haven't we already established that? Like forever ago?" She sighed, giving her speech again, "I have never seen any of the Riddick movies."

Anita blew her black bangs from her face. "We may have established this a long time ago, but I still can't believe it. One would think that with as many times I tell you that you need to watch them, that you would. Even if it would be just to shut me the fuck up."

The younger girl didn't even feel like replying, but knew she would. Otherwise, Anita would keep on. "Just put the movie in," she muttered, taking another drink of her water downed Gatorade.

"Ya-ha!" Anita cried as she put the DVD in and got everything ready for a night of watching movies.

The two girls were finally getting to spend some time together since Anita had decided that it would be a great idea to kidnap the younger girl. Even if Shea was really not going to get to have a choice in the matter. Besides, they had to practice their magic anyway. Although, if their miniature dragons didn't stop giving them hell about slacking off that night, the more volatile girl was going to fry both of the damn wannabe asses. Shea shot Anita a look while she was talking to their familiars that said she knew exactly what she was thinking, and there was no way that she was going to let it happen. Damn it. Oh well, the conscience had to sleep some time.

Shea rolled her eyes as her best friend's own bright greens sparkled with malicious intent. Yep, she'd end up not sleeping that night and hiding both dragons somewhere later on. Why did she put up with it all, she wondered, but couldn't come up with a good answer. 'I need therapy,' the blue eyed girl thought, depressed, as a familiar green dragon flew across the room and into the wall next to her head. She didn't even flinch. 'Or stronger medication.'

"Quit fighting, and put in the movie." She smirked a little as Mushu, Anita's dragon, staggered from the base of the wall and around the floor. "Shouldn't have said that, Mushu," she chastised but stopped short as another blue blur entered her vision. Sighing, the younger girl watched as her older "sister" finally put in the disk, albeit muttering darkly under her breath, and sat down.

"Call me mother fucking lazy. I'll show him lazy. He's the one that every time I call his damn ass he shows up sitting in a damn chair drinking tea and reading a fucking newspaper! But I'm the lazy one? And Shea's dragon better be glad that he is around her right now, or I would show him just how well I can throw the damn bastard. How the hell my nice baby 'sister' got stuck with him, I will never damn well know." Anita ignored Shea's pointed look at her threats towards Aeran, her dragon.

Grumbling, the two dragons sat beside their respective humans to watch the movie as well. Not that they would ever let Anita, or even Shea, know but they loved Riddick as well, but knowing how Anita was, she would never let them live it down. They shuddered as they thought about the torture that the older girl could bestow upon them and mutually decided to stick with Shea so that she could protect them. Another reason they were sticking so close was because they felt like something was going to happen. Something big. And they sure as hell weren't going to miss it for the world. They would later on remember those thoughts and wish like hell they would have said something sooner.

Shea cocked an eyebrow at how close Aeran was next to her on the oversized armchair. Shrugging it off as nothing, she turned to watch the beginning credits as Vin Diesel's deep voice echoed through the speakers. For an odd reason, after glancing in Anita's direction, she couldn't help but remember that day eight years ago when everything changed in her life.

It turned out that everything she knew about the world versus what she knew then was almost as different as night and day. Anita had introduced her into the world of magic, by accident, actually. It kinda went along with "If a tree suddenly appears in the bathtub just because someone wished for one really badly, there might be some thing called magic." Since then, it all went downhill. That one little tree started the entire thing that night; then, it progressed into being chased by all kinds of different monsters that Grimm's fairytales didn't even begin to cover. Then, she got introduced to her spirit guardians, Anita's guardians, and along came the blue dragon egg on her dorm room bed. Yeah, the past eight years had been one roller coaster ride after another.

Yet, she wouldn't change any of it for the world.

Each experience helped her grow from the timid little girl that sat in the back of the class to the semi-outspoken female that chose the front seat every time. It was nice.

Snuggling further into the cushions, she began concentrating on the movie once more. Oh, the people were going to crash, and the damn blonde was stupid and selfish on wanting and pulling that handle. Hm, might be a little more interesting since Vin Diesel's character hadn't made a "personal" appearance yet.

As the movie played on, Anita thought about her friendship with the girl next to her. Over the past eight years they had gone through hell together, sometimes even literally. She could still remember the day that they had met like it was just yesterday. For some reason, Shea had been sitting outside of their high school waiting on her mother to pick her up. Anita watched as over two hours passed by with still no sign of the woman. It had begun to rain heavily, and the late April afternoon air was heavy with the feeling of thunder and pain. For some reason, the tough, older girl couldn't stand the sight of the younger girl standing there shivering. Walking up to the then skittish girl, Anita had asked Shea if she wanted to wait for her mother at her house where it would be warm. And for some reason, the girl had said sure and had called her mom to let her know where she would be.

Anita thought that it would be fine. All she had to do was control the rampaging magic in her system for a few hours until the girl went home. Fate, of course, decided to show what a bitch she could be and messed that plan up all to hell, but on the bright side, that tree incident led them to finding out that Shea had magic of her own and the control of water, and that they were both supposed to keep order and protection. Another plus was that the older girl was no longer alone in the world. The younger girl stood by her through anything. Even when she was wrongfully accused of murder and the magic council was wanting blood. Shea proved Anita's innocence and told the old wanna be goats off on the same day. The memory still made Anita smile. Though, there were times that Anita wished that she had never invited Shea to stay with her that day. Ever since they had discovered their true magics, there had been nothing but danger. Anita felt like it was her fault that the younger girl was dragged into the peril that they had to live in almost every day.

Most people would have been glad to have magic, thinking that it would be like in story books and life would be easy. The reality was far from that dream. The girls could never tell anyone the truth about their lives. Anita had made that mistake before and had gotten nothing but heartache. It would be one of the reasons she was emancipated at the age of fifteen. Shea would love to tell her mother and brother the truth about the world just so they would be more careful but knew that there was no way that she could. It broke Anita's heart that the younger girl could never be entirely truthful with her family when they asked where bruises came from or why she was spending the night with Anita or even why she was home so late. Just like she had to give up going to a good college and had to settle with a small community college just because of the magic.

Anita sighed as she went back to the movie. They were at the scene where the ship had crashed and the survivors were walking around the wreckage. The green eyed girl frowned as she rubbed her magic mark on her right bicep. For some reason it felt like it was aching. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of Shea doing the same to her own mark. 'Oh this can't be good,' Anita thought glumly.

Both Mushu and Aeran twitched as a shock passed through their smaller bodies. Blinking, not really believing that it was actually happening, they shared a look before reluctantly, knowing their own demise if they kept quiet, gazing at their human counterparts. 'Oh, this can't be good,' they relayed the thought to each other just as the pull began its descent.

Anita and Shea jerked in their seats, eyes wide with fright as they realized what was going on. They had experienced this feeling, this tug, this wind before, many times. It always happened when they "popped", or traveled to different dimensions or places in the blink of an eye. Normally, it was Shea's fault as she had some ability that whenever she wrote a story, or even a sentence, either both or one of them went pop to that place. It was something she was trying desperately to control – seeing as how it normally happened to Anita right as she would step out of the shower – but Fate just wouldn't have it any other way.

It wasn't Shea, this time.

The two girls looked to each other, a silent message passing between green and blue, and held out hands, grasping the other's in a tight grip. Their dragons held onto their T-shirts tightly as the tug grew stronger, until, pop.

Emerald orbs blinked, squinting in the harsh sunlight, the wind barely noticeable. She could feel the younger girl's sweaty hand in her own and gripped it tighter. The twenty-one-year-old couldn't make her brain comprehend what was happening, or where she was, at least until Shea spoke up.

"Uh, Sissy," her frightened voice rose over the wind that was starting to beat against them from below.

"Yeah?"

"We're falling."

"Yeah, I know." Really, she knew, but it just took a while, that was it. Yes, that was it.

"Um, there are people down there."

"Down where-?"

The wind suddenly stopped, the feeling of free-falling quitting all together like a pop-up thunderstorm. The ground was quite soft, really.

Anita blinked her green eyes in confusion for what seemed liked the millionth time that day. The ground was soft. Why was the ground soft? The air and atmosphere was hot, hot as hell, actually. So, why was the ground soft?

"Mind getting off?"

The older girl laid rigid against the quite cozy ground that just managed to talk. Since when did dirt talk?

"Uh, big sister of mine whom I love so much," Shea's voice asked above her.

"Yeah?"

"I think we should get off." She pointed to the ground, and it was then that Anita decided to brave looking at what she had landed on.

Right underneath her was a very handsome male. Deep, honey colored skin that rivaled satin and muscles to match. Black goggles greeted her vision of where silver glazed eyes would normally be. Her lithe hands were clasping the black tank-top that seemed to want to uncover the delectable chest that was underneath.

All-in-all, she had just crash-landed on Richard B. Riddick.

Anita blinked in shock even as she felt Shea climb off of her back. It took a few more moments before her thought process finally kicked in. In a blink of an eye, she popped up and tried to control the blush that she just knew was spreading across her face like wildfire. Shea's sniggering didn't help one damn bit. 'Have to remember to get even with her for that later,' Anita thought helplessly. Riddick slowly rose from the grown with a grace that made even the animals that were inside of her green with envy. 'Oh gods and goddesses, he's even more hot in person than on TV.' Then she noticed his height. What was up with everyone being freaking taller than her? She resisted the urged to kick him in his shin just make him eye level with her. Barely. Glancing over at Shea, she caught sight of her trying to signal that they needed to leave. No shit. Anita had already figured that one out. The sound of Riddick's deep voice brought her out of her musings.

"Who are you?"

Anita's head whipped around to stare at him wildly. "Um...we're figments of your imagination! Yeah! That's it! The heat's really getting to you! Better go find some shade before you start seeing pink elephants! And while you're recovering from your heat stroke, we'll just be running like hell that way!"

Anita ignored Shea's incredulous look and grabbed the other girl's hand and started dragging her. Shea started running for herself, and they quickly tore out, heading straight towards the crash sight. Neither girl noticed Riddick cocking his head to the side before smirking and heading to the opposite direction. The girls didn't stop running til they were beside the debris from the crash. Breathing harshly, Anita glared towards the guilty looking dragons.

"Alright you two flying appetizers. What the fuck did you do? 'Cause I know that Shea and I had nothing to do with this one."

Mushu gulped. "Well, you see we don't know what happened. We just knew that somethi—urk!" Mushu didn't realize that his mistress could jump that high! He had been almost ten feet in the air, a supposed safe distance, when she jumped and grabbed hold of his tiny neck.

"You mean you knew that this was going to happen, and you didn't say anything? You are so fucking dead! I'm going to kill you! Do you have a death wish? Only I would get stuck with a mother fucking kamikaze fucking lizard!"

Mushu gasped out, "Dragon, damn it!"

Anita just tightened her hold.

Shea sent a small glare to her own dragon – a look that meant "I'll deal with you later" - and strode over to her friend. "You can't kill him."

"Wanna bet?"

"You'll die, too. Remember that?"

"I don't fucking care. I finally have his ass, and I'm gonna fulfill his torment, this time, damnit!"

The younger girl sighed and rubbed a hand across her forehead. "We are in another world, on a dangerous planet, with an escaped convict that no prison can hold, with possible bad things coming out to eat us if not just kill us. Remember?"

Anita stopped, the dragon in her hands twitching. "Oh, yeah." Her thought process was a little quicker this time, and she dropped Mushu onto the ground. "We gotta get outta here, now."

"No shit."

"Fuck you. You didn't see the fucking movie! I have! I know what happens when the lights go out! We gotta go. Mushu, Aeran, pop us back!"

Aeran turned his violet-cobalt eyes to his twitching brother and then back to said brother's mistress. "Uh, there might be a small problem," he muttered, wincing as the green dragon twitched ever so slightly, mouth gaping open and close like a fish out of water.

"What do you mean there might be a small problem?" Anita growled, taking a step towards the only breathing dragon left.

Shea watched her dragon. She knew the words before they had even come out of his mouth. Which was the only reason she had grabbed hold of Anita's arm and swung her body into the path of destruction. She sent a mental hurry into her dragon's head.

"I don't know how we popped, and I don't know why," he whimpered, wishing he was an egg again so he had the safety of the thick shell and his mistress's motherly instincts.

"What do you mean you don't know!" the older girl seethed, straining against Shea's grip. "Let me go! He said he didn't know! How the fuck can you not know? You two are dragons! Fucking dragons! I thought you knew everything!"

"Sissy," Shea begged. "We really don't need this. We'll deal with them when we get back."

"Who even says we will get back?"

"We'll get back," the younger smiled brightly, trying to calm her friend. "Trust me."

Anita stared at her friend's ice blue orbs with a disbelieving look. "Uh, huh," she said, raising an eyebrow.

Shea's heart sunk, her eyes widening unconsciously, her bottom lip trembling a little at the hurt gesture. "You don't trust me?"

The older "sister" tried so hard to keep a disbelieving face and posterior, but as she kept her gaze on her disheartening friend, the wear and tear began. She sighed. "Yeah, I trust you."

The blue eyed girl pouted a little, turning away. "No you don't," she whispered.

Another sigh. "Yes, I do, really. Now, let's figure out how to get home."

Shea smiled a little and watched as her best friend started in a direction, intent on looking for answers. The younger girl gazed out at the planet's desert surface, noting the three suns with wary gazes. She had a bad feeling. Something was going to happen, and it wasn't going to be what they would expect.

* * *

DR: YAY! First chapter and accounted for! YA HA!

TM: (shakes head at DR's addiction to Eyeshield 21) Yep, now, on to chapter two and more plot bunnies! ^^

DR: he he! And more time to torture, I mean, interact with the characters from Pitch Black! Oh the mayhem that can be caused! The thought just feels me with joy! (has evil smirk on face)

TM: I bet. Well, don't forget to review! No author can live on posting stories for long. We need some reviews before we flat-line! ^^

DR: Yeppers! Review! We need them to thrive and flourish! Or at least that's what TM says! See ya next time!


	2. Chapter 2

DR: Yo! How ya'll doing?

TM: Probably pretty good since they came back for more. ^^

DR: Have no idea why but hey that works! It makes me happy! Yeppers yeppers!

TM: It's always good to have readers. ^^ Thank you for the reviews; now, let's get started!

DR: Do disclaimer! Oh before I forget I would really like to thank Insanity Breaking Point for reviewing and adding the story to your alerts and stuff! Thank you so much!

TM: (sighs) Disclaimer: We don't own Pitch Black or any of the other characters you might see/read in this fanfiction. Thank you, very much.

* * *

Chapter Two:

Anita paused from walking over to where some of the survivors were. She didn't know which scene they had been dropped into, and that made everything a little bit more dangerous. She had a feeling that they were a little before the scene when Zeke dies. That means everyone will be on guard and ready to jump and shoot every shadow that might cross their paths. This was going to be slightly tricky. The girls were going to have to play this just right. Anita had a feeling that magic might have brought them here for a reason. Even if that reason was to fuck with their lives.

The eldest girl ignored Shea's curious looks as she observed the people close to the wreck. They would stick out like sore thumbs. Everyone from the crash were dirty and sweaty. You could tell that the two girls had not been in the wreck. She had to do something that would let them blend in. This was one of the few times that she was thankful towards her magic. The slightly OCD girl did NOT relish that thought of having to roll around in the dirt. Anita quickly turned to Shea.

"I'm going to have to make it look like we were in the wreck. They are going to be suspicious enough as it is. We don't need them questioning us any more than they already will."

Shea nodded thoughtfully. "I understand that, but there is just one little problem, big sister."

"What?"

"Your hot convict already saw us."

Anita pretended to not have heard most of that comment even if Shea's smirking face told her that the other girl knew what she was doing. She shrugged. "I'm hopin' that they will ignore whatever he says 'cause he's a con, and even if they would believe him, I doubt that he would even say anything. Would probably find too much enjoyment out of knowing something that the others don't."

"Probably," Shea said thoughtfully. She looked at their attire. "So, how we gonna do this?"

"Hold on a minute," Anita grumbled, rubbing her hands together. "Okay, close your eyes." Both girls closed their eyes as the oldest called for a little magic from within, the warm feeling escaping through the tips of the fingers and to their appointed destinations. In a matter of minutes, the two were dirty from head to toe, soaked with sweat.

Shea cringed a little at the grimy feeling, tugging on her white – practically brown – T-shirt and watched in mild horror as it snapped back with a squelch. She made a little distressed sound that was almost a whimper and gave Anita a pointed look.

"Oh, shut up." The older rolled her eyes, and then turned back to the group. "This should work, and if it doesn't I'm gonna hurt someone."

"Not anyone I know, hopefully."

"No fucking promises." With that, Anita led them over to the group.

Anita had to grab Shea when they heard gun shots sound from the other side of the ship. Slowly, they inched around and watched as four people stared at the dead body laying on the ground. She gently pushed Shea back behind her so that the people couldn't see her, and just poked her head around the hull.

"If that is how you treat your fellow survivors, then maybe it would have been better to just die in the crash." Anita gave an inaudible growl when Zeke swung that damn gun towards her.

Shea lightly hit Anita's back as she called out. "We come in peace. I promise that we don't have any weapons."

Shazza hit her husband. "Lower that bloody thing. It's just two girls."

Zeke quickly lowered the gun. "Crikey! I'm bloody sorry. I thought you were Riddick!"

Anita pretended to look confused and didn't point out that the man they were so scared of was sitting in the chair that Paris had vacated and was currently smirking at them. "You mean Riddick, the mass murderer Riddick? Why would he be on a civilian transport?"

Shea looked around at everyone as Anita let her slowly come out from hiding. "What's going on? Are we the only ones that made it?"

Zeke sighed as he looked sadly at the man laying at his feet. "No there are others but they are out looking for water. The one who could answer your question about Riddick is with them as well. Some cop named Johns."

Anita suppressed another growl at the thought of Johns. She hated the man's guts when she watched the movie the first time, even when he was pretending to be a good guy. "Fucking stupid thing to do if he's such a threat. I'm guessing by the way you guys are all scared, that the guy's foot loose and fancy free at the moment?"

Paris swallowed harshly. "Yes, you would be quite right."

Shea smiled nicely. " Well, I for one am glad to finally see some other people besides my charming big sister here. I'm Shea and this is Anita."

The others introduced themselves as Zeke wrapped the body and put it on the sleigh to pull towards the large grave he was making. Anita felt a little disturbed knowing that the man was about to die, but there was no way that she could save the man. Even without knowing what was going to happen, there was a feel of Death that surrounded the man. He was marked, and there was nothing that Anita could do about it. With a sigh, Anita pushed up her jacket sleeves and went to work helping the other "survivors" with whatever they were doing. Shea gave Anita a curious look and watched as the older girl just shook her head. Neither one of them noticed Riddick watching them from the watch tower.

The presence of those girls bothered him somewhat. Each of them brought his animal instincts closer to the surface than they already were. The youngest one made him think of protecting pack. Like he was supposed to take care of her like a younger sister or something. That irked him. The other brought out completely different instincts. The urge to mate. For life, and that pissed him off. He didn't like these feelings that these girls were giving him, but at the same time, he didn't want to kill them. He just knew that they would give him entertainment. For now, he would just watch them and see what they were up to, all the while trying to forget about the feel of the eldest girl's body pressed against his. He left to go follow that man, Zeke, he had a breather and Riddick wanted it.

In the mean time, Jack was also observing the girls but for different reasons. These girls made the teenager almost want to let everyone know that she was a girl as well. Both were beautiful and strong. Shea had long medium brown hair with blue tips that was up in a ponytail and the coldest ice blue eyes that young girl had ever seen. She had a rolled up her sleeves and on her upper right arm was a really cool tattoo. Anita was just slightly shorter than her sister and had dark brown hair that was in a bun with pitch black bangs framing her face and her eyes a deep green that Jack had never seen before. Another thing about the two women that was strange to young Jack was their clothes. They looked almost like old Earth clothes. Shea and Anita were both wearing jeans and tennis shoes. Shea's shirt looked like it used to be white but was now a light brown. Anita had on what looked like a light jacket that was unzipped and the sleeves pushed up. The saying on her shirt made Jack snicker. It read, "The police never think it's as funny as you do." Very true.

Anita sighed and wiped the sweat from her forehead before looking around. The little group of people were so solemn that it was grating on her nerves. Sure, most everyone was about to die, but that didn't mean that you couldn't have a lil' fun before ya go! Right? Right!

Unseen from everyone but their humans, Mushu and Aeran banged their heads against the hull. That look on Anita's face could only mean disaster. Or bloodshed. Either one.

Anita sent a sly look towards Shea, and then started singing the one song destined to drive the younger girl up the wall. "You are sixteen going on seventeen..."

Shea groaned, shaking her head and looking around quickly for something – anything – to stuff in the older girl's mouth – seeing as they didn't have any duck tape in that world. 'The one time I actually don't carry it, is when I need it,' she winced as her friend decided to hit the high note a little wrong, sounding more like a screech. Something tapped her arm, and Shea looked down, seeing a smaller person, a little shorter than herself, looking up at her, holding out a hand with a large handkerchief.

Jack gave a small smirk as she gave the slightly dirty handkerchief to the older girl. "That last pitch was the downfall, not to mention, the song sucks ass."

"Hey! I resent that!" a voice cried, the singing suddenly stopped. Anita narrowed her eyes at the piece of cloth that hung limply in her "sister's" hand. "And if you even think that you are going to be able to get that dirty piece of shit in my mouth, you gotta 'nother thing coming, oh, darling baby sister of mine." The older growled.

Shea smiled innocently. "It wasn't for you, sissy. It was for my hair!" She tied it around her head, perfectly keeping those annoying thin strands of hair from her eyes.

"Uh, huh," Anita drawled, not convinced, but both Jack and Shea gave nothing away. So, she decided another song would work better. "The hills are alive with the sound of music! Blah blah blah, I can't remember all the words." She stopped, noting the tired, worn-out expression from her friend. Smiling as innocently as a person with an evil plan could, she asked the million dollar question. "Hey, baby sissy, what's the rest of the song?"

Shea sent a growl and glare in her direction, biting out, "I don't know."

"Awe, so cute. Like a little kitten," the older cooed, commenting on the appearance of her younger sister. "And yes, you do know."

"How would I know?"

"You know everything. Remember?"

Jack stood back and watched with amusement as the two bickered. It was actually quite funny. Shea looked like she was about to pounce and strangle her best friend, but keeping a cool – well, somewhat cool – head while Anita saw everything and just pushed the girl's limits. Quite comical.

"No, I don't know everything, thank you."

"But you're the baby sissy. Of course you know everything."

Shea growled again, hands tightening, feeling a slight pulse in the vein in her forehead. "Nope, don't think so. Can we just finish before you find another song?"

"Nope."

"Didn't think so."

Anita snickered evilly. She then thought of another song. She looked at the younger girl. Had she pushed her limits enough for the time being? Probably. Had that ever stopped her before? 'Course not!

"I know another song that I know that you know by heart!"

Shea sent a curious glare towards her friend. She knew she was going to regret asking this but...well, did she really have a choice? "And what song would that be?"

Anita smirked evilly. "Do- a deer, a female deer; re – a drop of golden sun! Mi – a name I call myself; fa – a long long way to run! So -!"

Shea screamed. "Enough! Please, by any thing that is up there, please stop!"

"Um...NO!" Anita laughed as she danced out of Shea's reaching hands. And then preceded to taunt the younger girl to the amusement of the other people that surrounded them. "Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah! You can't catch me!"

Shea's response was cut off when gunshots and a man's screams cut through the air. Shazza was the first one that tore out towards the screams. There was only one person that those screams could belong to and by the look on Anita's face, Shea knew that they would not find Zeke alive when they reached the grave site. Upon reaching the site, Shazza quickly tore the tarp away and looked at the hole that was dripping blood around the edges. Catching something moving out of the corner of her eye, she looked up to see Riddick crouching there over the hole where Zeke had once been. Everyone stood there in shock as Riddick was suddenly running away from them.

Shea stayed back with Anita as everyone followed Shazza to chase after the one that they thought had killed the nice man. Seeing the look on Anita's face, Shea knew that there was nothing that her friend could have done to save the man, no matter how much she had wanted to. That's when it dawned on her. These people were going to die. If not all of them, then at least most of them and there was nothing that the two of them could do to stop it.

Shea sighed. She knew that Anita wouldn't tell her who all died to at least let Shea have some peace. Even if it was killing the elder to carry the knowledge around.

"Sissy..."

"There was nothing that we could have done, Shea. The man was marked. Quite a few of them are marked, and yet there is not a damn thing that I can do about it," Anita growled.

Shea sighed and then looked down at the hole. Whatever was down there made her skin crawl from the evil emitting from it. "The creatures that you were talking about are in that hole, aren't they?"

"Yeah."

"And the retards are going to go down there, aren't they?"

"No."

Shea looked at Anita shocked. "But you said that that Fry chick does! That they had to see what was down there and to check out Riddick's story!" She stared at her friend's face. She had seen that look before, usually right before the older girl did something really fucking stupid. "Oh no. Not you. I say that we let the story play out like it would in the movie. There's no need for you to go down there."

Anita sighed. "By me going down there, it will be easier for them to accept us as part of the group. Won't be that hard. Just go in, act scared, and then get the fuck out. That's all." Then Anita smirked. "On the bright side, these things live in the darkness, and what the hell am I a master of?"

Shea looked closely at her and then shook her head. "You're not going to change your mind, are you?"

Anita smiled at her. "Nopers!"

They looked up as the group came, dragging Riddick behind them like some trussed up pig for slaughter. Shea grabbed Anita's arm before she could do something stupid. Like go save a man that most definitely didn't need saving from anything. Shea glanced over at Anita in amusement only to do a double take. Anita had wolf ears and tail!

"Uh, sissy," Shea whispered, dragging her friend deeper into the ship as quickly as humanly possible.

"What?" the female growled, and the younger could see the normally bright green orbs eclipse to those of a wolf.

"Uh, what day is it?"

Anita stopped, shrugging. "Does it look like I know or fucking care?"

Shea wiped a hand across her face in a desperate attempt to calm herself. Digging in her jeans pocket, she brought out her slightly older phone, the LG Chocolate 2 from Verizon, the dubbed "evil phone". Sliding it open, she read the date, and noted the battery signal. Only two battery bars left. Great. Just when they probably needed a phone to call for help, somehow, her phone's just about to die. Damn cowardly thing. Every time she needed it in dire situations, like the coward it is, it dies, saving itself. "Um, sissy, we gots a problem. A big problem."

"And that would be?"

"It's the first of the month."

"So?"

Shea sighed. "What happens on the first of the month?"

Anita paused, staring at her friend, not believing her luck, at all. Turning her head around to look at her butt, the older female noticed a long, black, fluffy tail sticking out of her jeans. Reaching her hands up to her head, light fingers felt the soft velvet of canine ears. She growled. "I'm not fucking believing this! Not only are we stuck in another fucking world where there are beasties that want to come out and eat our dumb asses, it has to be the first day of the motherfucking, idiotic, no good for nothing, fucked up month! So, of course I'm in fucking heat! Fate, I don't give a damn who the hell you think you are, I'm going to kick your ass six ways to motherfucking Sunday when I get my hands on your damn wannabe ass! You hear me? YOU'RE MINE!"

And somewhere on another worldly plane, the being known as Fate shivered in dread before looking around in fear. It decided that it might be a good idea not to go any where near the human world for a long, long, long, looooong time.

Anita finished her rant but was still muttering to herself about the injustice of it all, and all Shea could think about was about how much like Chang Wufie from the anime show _Gundam_ _Wing_ she sounded like at the moment. As if hearing her thoughts, Anita sent a glare in Shea's direction that promised pain if she even voiced her thoughts out loud. With a deep breath, Anita concentrated on making her ears and tail retreat and leave her in her normal state. After several painful moments, when Anita was finally normal-looking, she turned towards Shea. She was currently watching the confrontation between Fry and Riddick. Anita barely suppressed her growl when she saw Fry advancing towards Riddick. The poor girl frowned to herself when she realized just how bad it was getting. There was no way that Riddick was her mate. No way in hell. Then something dawned on her. They other two should have heard them by now. Especially with the way that Anita had just been screaming at the top of her lungs.

She turned towards Mushu, who was floating beside her and taking some earplugs out of his small ears. Anita glared at him. "I'm guessing that you put a sound barrier around us?"

"Why, no, of course not! They just decided that you were not loud enough, and you needed to scream louder. I mean really. There might be some dimensions that might not have heard your lil rant."

"Why you lil..."

"Now now Anita, don't kill my brother; otherwise Shea will be left all by herself in this strange world," Aeran spoke up.

Sigh. "Fine. But after we leave here then all dibs are off."

"Agreed."

Shea turned around. "I'm thinking that I'm going to go see what the others are doing since these guys are just talking. You want to come with?"

Anita didn't take her eyes off the pair. "No, I'm good."

Shea rolled her eyes as she walked out into the intense heat of the planet. She figured that she might want to make an appearance so that the others wouldn't get nervous about the two girls' absence. When she caught sight of the small group, she noticed that there were a few more members that had been added to the party. 'Must be that team that Zeke had been talking about. Speaking of Zeke, I'm sure Shazza might need someone right now.' With that thought in mind, the girl walked over to the group and overheard Jack telling Johns all about her and Anita. There was something about that man that even pissed her off, but she knew that Anita would want to be in on any fun that be had by torturing the man. So, she would play nice. Sorta.

Ignoring the man for a while, Shea strode over to Shazza, the dark haired girl staring at the sunrise part of the planet. Frowning, she could feel the depressing energies that practically radiated off the slim form. Striding over, she stood next to her, the woman a good few inches taller than herself. They stayed quiet for a while before the woman spoke softly.

"I don't know how it happened," she started off slowly, "but that man is going to pay for what he did to Zeke."

Shea was quiet for a moment, opting to let the words linger and see if the dark haired woman would say anything else. "I guess it doesn't really matter what happened, just that it happened."

The woman turned to her, angry. "How the fuck does what happened not matter?"

The girl sighed, trying to speak her words carefully. "I guess I didn't mean that it doesn't matter. What I meant was that Zeke is gone. There's really nothing we can do. Going against each other will just put us even farther back than we are." She stopped, letting the information sink into the other female's mind. "Riddick may have killed him. He may have not. We don't know, but shouldn't we at least double check before we begin going against a man who may be innocent?"

Shazza stood quiet even as Shea felt Johns' eyes on her, on them. It wasn't long before the woman finally met those ice blue eyes. "I guess you are right, but if Riddick is the one who killed him, I'll make sure he pays, and dearly."

Shea knew there was nothing she could say to get the woman's mind off the killing track. Being human, it was hard to deny those revenge instincts. She knew. She had seen many people go down that path many times. None of them came back unscathed. The younger female had a feeling the woman wasn't going to last much longer. She didn't know why she had that feeling, nor any other feeling she ever had. All she knew was that she was right, nine times out of ten, and ten being like one out of infinity.

Looking out across the rest of their group, she tried to see what other feelings she had about the people. Which ones could stay close, which she could do without. Jack was a definite good one. She had a very good feeling about the boy. Imam was another. Just by looking at him, Shea could tell he was a religious man. She didn't know how that would help him out there, but it was always good to have something to believe in. One couldn't go on in the world alone. The youngest of the children, Ali, he was a good kid. The other two Islams had something about them that made her want to keep her distance. It wasn't anything about their personalities, just something she couldn't describe. The other guy, the one called Paris, she didn't like at all. He was definitely a sleaze-ball, a coward, just like her phone. Johns, he was a different matter. On the outside, he seemed like a good guy, someone to get along with, a leader, but something about him, Shea did not like one bit. Feeling her wolf want to come out, her ears flat, she decided to go talk to Jack while waiting on Anita to come out.

It wasn't much longer after, that Fry came out, pissed and confused. Shea stayed back away from her. Something was bugging her, but the "captain" wouldn't talk about it to someone she didn't know. She'd have to gain the trust first.

"You and Anita are fucking cool," Jack boasted brightly. He looked like a kid caught in a candy store.

Shea smiled. "Thanks, not so bad yourself," she complemented offhandedly.

"What do ya suppose she talked to Riddick about?" Jack asked, a devilish intent in his eyes. "He's pretty cool, too."

Shea just smiled, a small smirk tugging at her lips. If only the boy knew. Anita came out a few seconds later, sneaking up to the back of the group so to seem like she'd been there for a while.

Fry was ranting and raving about how Riddick had stated that there was something else on that planet. Something more dangerous than him. The same something that had killed Zeke.

Shea and Anita shared a look. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

DR: YAY! Another chapter done and accounted for!

TM: Yep. Now for chapter three. ^^ Don't forget to review!

DR: Yeppers! Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

DR: Hey! It's just me for this chapter since TM needed to take a nap.

M: Who said you were by yourself?

DR: (stares at Mushu) Why the hell are you here?

M: TM said that you might want some company!

DR: (growl) Whatever. I would like to thank Insanity Breaking Point and Crazy Girl Writer for reviewing! Thanks so much!

M: Anyway! Disclaimer! Of course they don't own Pitch Black or any thing else do you think that the characters would be as normal as they kinda are if they did?

* * *

Chapter Three:

Watching as Fry and Johns argued back and forth about someone going into the hole, the two girls sighed. They hate when they're right about things. And this being a long day was turning into one of those things that they were ending up being right about. Fry finally finished shooting down whatever Johns was saying and walked towards the hole. Anita gave Shea a look before hurrying ahead. Shea followed her friend, swallowing heavily, knowing exactly what the older girl was going to be doing. Seeing Anita arguing with Fry made Shea wish that she had been wrong just once.

"Look Fry, I have more experience when comes to caving and crawling in small spaces like this one. I'll be fine. If I find Zeke's body, then I can call out and we can dig deeper to get to him. That way we can give him a proper burial. Ok?"

Fry looked like she wanted to argue some more but Shea was quick to step in. "Please let Anita do this. She really is good at this sort of thing. Besides, you're not alone in this. There are others here that are more than willing to help you."

Fry just stared at the girl before sighing roughly. "Okay, fine."

Anita rolled her eyes. "Oh fine. Let's listen to her and not the one that will actually being going down the motherfucking rabbit hole. Ugh."

Shea sighed. "Lets just get this done Sissy. Okay?"

"Whatever."

Everyone was silent as the girls walked ahead of the group as they headed towards the hole. Shea stood back and watched as her big sister and friend put the rope around her middle and Imam made sure that it was secure. She stood out of the pit knowing that if she went down there then she would do whatever she could to make sure that Anita didn't do go through with this incredibly stupid plan of hers.

Anita glanced at Imam, making sure that he held securely onto the rope and was feeding it. She didn't even bother looking towards Shea. She knew exactly what would be in the other girl's face and she didn't want Shea to see the uncertainty that she felt. Sure, Anita had watched the movie several times and might have an idea as to what to expect but that didn't mean shit now that she was facing these things for real. This was still basically unknown to Anita. The girl had no idea just what kind of reactions these would have or how strong they would really be.

With a deep sigh, Anita started crawling and pulling herself in the hole. The smell of death and evil nearly choked the girl, almost causing her to back up and get out. 'Come on girl you can do this. You've been through worse!' Ignoring all of her instincts that were screaming for her to get the hell out of dodge, Anita crawled further until she was finally able to stand upright in the cavern. Already knowing where what little bit of Zeke was left, the girl glanced over to where the foot was and then away. Catching a sound, Anita slowly turned so as not to let the creatures know that she was aware of them. She watched as several of the things moved quickly from one shadow to another. 'Damn these things are fucking fast! Faster than I thought they were going to be!' Using her magic eyes she watched the wall move as the creatures came alive from smelling fresh meat that was stupid enough to enter their lair. Anita could feel the power in their small bodies. This was not going to am easy fight if she had to take them on. She would dare say that she might even lose.

Knowing that it was time to cut this little romp through hell sort, Anita started to head back out of the cave. That was until she saw that she was surrounded. 'Well fuck. Make that extremely faster than I thought they were!' Anita quickly glanced around trying to find some kind exit. With her heat starting it wouldn't be long til she wouldn't be able to use her powers and what little bit she did would have to be sparingly. If even then. Using her instincts, Anita growled lowly at the creatures making them stop for a moment, giving her enough time to dart away towards one of the columns. One of the braver creatures grabbed a hold of the hood of her jacket to jerk her back towards the shadows and out of the safety of the light. Anita hastily shed the damn thing before leaping across the shadows and creatures and into the light of the spires that she could climb into. 'Well don't this shit look familiar!' Anita thought angrily as she climbed the spiral.

Before the girl could punch a hole through the dirt, she was roughly jerked almost down into the shadows. She desperately tried to get a hold of the clip to unhook herself as she felt herself being slowly pulled downwards. Somehow, she knew that they were taunting her. There was no other way. These things could easily pull her down and into the shadows. Which meant that the things were fucking with her and that just damn well pissed the girl off.

"You fuckers! You better be glad that I'm in my heat otherwise I would break everyone of your fucking necks!"

Anita could feel her body tiring as she continued to fight the pull of the creatures. During the first few hours of her heat, Anita's body would tire easily until it was used to the temporary changes being forced on it. Since her heat had started only a short while ago, there was no way that her body had had enough time to adjust. She could just hear Mushu in the back of her head telling her that she should have taken a mate by now, but noooo she just had to be stubborn. Anita growled loudly until she saw the part of the column in front of her break apart revealing two arms reaching in and feeling around, looking for her. Quickly, she grabbed them and let Johns and Imam pull her back out into the intense heat of the desert planet. Panting, they almost had her out until the creatures jerked on the rope one more time causing her to have to hold onto the edge of the small hole tightly. Anita could feel the dirt breaking apart even as she tried to hold onto it for dear life. Feeling two small hands grab hers and start pulling, Anita looked up to see Shea looking wildly into her eyes. The older girl could feel energy seeping into her as Shea tried to feed her some of her own magic to help. Using that little bit of magic, Anita was able to pull herself out enough to where Imam and Johns could cut the rope from her waist.

Falling the rest of the way out, Anita panted heavily as Shea grabbed her, just held onto her. Both of them ignored the rest of the group as they just sat there. Anita, calming her body down and Shea just letting herself be comforted by the fact that her big sister was alive and in her arms. Finally, they were able to pay attention to the rest of the world as Fry knelt down in front of Anita to check her out.

"What the hell happened?" Johns demanded ignoring the glare that Fry was sending him.

Anita gave him a cold look. "There are some kind of creatures down there. Whatever they are they're the ones that got Zeke and the almost got me if you guys hadn't heard me." She looked around at the group. "By the way, who heard me?"

Jack blushed slightly and looked down at the ground. "That would be me, Anita."

Anita smiled gently at her. 'That reminds me. I need to let Shea know that Jack is a girl.' "Thanks Jack."

Johns snorted. "Are you trying to tell me that some kind of monster is down there?"

Anita glared at him. "Why no you stupid fucker I'm not. I'm such a great actress that I can make it seem as if I'm being dragged down to hell all by myself! What the fuck do you think it was? Motherfucking PIXIES?"

Shea broke in before a fight could start. "Look, there's something down there that nearly got my big sister and right now she really needs some rest. Not some ass that wants to question her to death. Now if your done. I'm going to get her into some shade before she passes out." Without giving any one time to argue, Shea helped Anita off of the ground back towards the crash site.

After a few moments, the rest of the people followed after them. None of them looked back to where they had just pulled the strange girl from the ground. None of them really wanted to admit that there was something beneath their feet that was more deadly than Riddick. Least of all Johns.

Anita sighed as Shea helped her lay down in the shade of the hull of the crash. She tried to smile up at the younger female in an attempt to make her feel better.

Shea just watched on. "How bad?"

The elder didn't even pretend to not know what the other was talking about. She sighed. "They're way fucking stronger and faster than I thought they were. They had me surrounded before I could even blink. It didn't help that my heat has just started and my body is still adjusting."

Shea sighed before tiredly rubbing her eyes. "You need to sleep some."

"Yeah but we can't afford that luxury. Just let me rest for the next few minutes and then we can get back to creating havoc. K?"

Shea sighed again. "K."

With that the two girls sat back in the shade and rested, their faithful companions with them trying to think about the death and danger that would soon occur that they would be unable to stop.

* * *

DR: YA HA! This chapter is finally done. I kinda missed TM's input though (pouts)

M: I'm sure she would be very happy to know that.

DR: Whatever. Anywho! Sorry that the chapter is so short. My brain is kinda fried and I didn't have a lot of ideas. Please review and give me your thoughts! And maybe if you send enough of them we might be able to get TM to wake the hell up! (pokes TM with a stick)

M: Please review before DR gets any more crazy ideas!


	4. Chapter 4

TM: Hey, everyone! It's chapter four! DR's not here, complaining on how I had gotten some sleep and not her...I told her to take a few hours of sleep, but no. She wouldn't have it...Anywho, I'm here with Mushu to get this ball rolling. Again.

M: Yep. What fun.

TM: Shut it. Do disclaimer?

M: Fine. Disclaimer: They don't own anything, at all. In fact, their closets are bare. Completely bare. It's scary.

TM: (hits him over the head with a hammer) Enjoy!

M: (starry eyed) Look at all the Tweety Birds...

* * *

Chapter Four:

(Shea's POV)

The sun was just setting on the western side of the planet, vaguely reminding me about Earth, home. I could just imagine what I'd being doing right then. Either still watching the movie, depending on how long it was, or trying to convince Anita that sleep was an essential part of life. Time flies when you're having fun, I suppose.

Imam was talking quietly with Anita, Johns and he both. My friend just looked at Johns like he was stupid and turned her entire attention back to Imam, the dark skinned man just smiling away. I wondered vaguely if he had any of that alcohol that I had seen Paris drinking earlier; he had the goofiest grin. I just smiled a little at the thought, turning my head slightly at the sound of approaching feet. Jack's small form reached my eyes with a small smile and wave of the hand. I smiled back, wondering why he was taking such an interest in Anita, Riddick, and I. Who knew?

The "captain", as most decided to call her, Fry, was behind him, her face etched with worry and that hidden secret. I bit the inside of my cheek, trying to keep quiet while figuring out her problem. Was it because she came so close to killing everyone there? Was it because her once crewman had risked his life, willingly, to try and keep everyone else alive? I couldn't figure her out. She was a puzzle, seeming to want to prove something to everyone, like she cared about them. Inwardly, I shrugged, deciding to let her deal with her problems alone for now. If it at all bothered us in the long-run, something was going to have to be done.

For now, I gave a small, reassuring smile to my best friend's back, knowing she'd feel it, as she got down on her knees and began to crawl through the smallest hole I had ever seen. It was no wider than a door facing, shorter than the width of a mattress, and very dark. I wasn't anywhere near the hole, rather staying out of the large six-by-six foot pit. I knew if I went down there, I wouldn't be able to keep myself from not going with her or stopping her. So, I planted my feet, raised my chin a bit, and stuck my hands in my jeans pockets. Yet, I couldn't help the feeling of dread. I didn't know what Anita would see down there. She did. I didn't know what kind of creatures we were going to be up against. She did. Damn it all. I wish I had watched that damn movie.

As I watched Imam feed the rope through the tunnel, the end getting shorter and shorter, I couldn't help but also watch the rest of the crew and the lands.

Everyone seemed really tight, on edge. They were probably wondering if there really was something that was more dangerous than the convict that had been transporting with them, and if there was, what would they do to fight it? So far, I could basically read in everyone's minds, they had two enemies. One human – or so they say – the other who knew?

Jack shifted on his feet every once in a while, alternating between crossing his arms and clasping them behind his back. So, the seemingly brave kid was nervous as well, huh? I just smiled and shook my head a bit, ignoring his confused glance, and turning back to watching Imam.

I wished we had been able to communicate. Normally, on something like this, we had communication devices. Either it was walkie-talkie's, a headset, or even our phones. We still had communication, but not this time, of course. Mine was about to die, the fucking coward. She didn't have hers, for once, and Fate was just cruel. Taking a mental note to have a "talk" with the god-like being later, I focused again. Everyone had moved positions, except Imam of course.

Fry was down next to the kindhearted priest. Jack was still next to me. The other three men were watching the rope slide further and further into the cavern, and Shazza was standing off to the side, arms crossed. I wondered if she would ever forgive Riddick of the crime he didn't commit. There was no way that he would have because Anita would have told me. No, something was down there, and I had a bad feeling we really didn't want to know what it was.

Johns stood next to me, taking Fry's spot. He was a little too close for my taste. So, I shifted a little away from him, acting like I was repositioning my footing and shifting my weight to be more comfortable. I ignored his frown and kept my eyes on the darkened hole. Imam's rope had stopped, the black man standing there in semi-shock for a few moments.

I wondered if Anita had reached what she was looking for.

Aeran and Mushu were settled on each of my shoulders, overlooking the area. The green dragon growled low in his throat, almost sounding like his normal, huge self. Aeran did the same, only the blue dragon opted for curling around my collarbone as a form of protection. I knew then that there was trouble.

Imam cried out sharply as the rope tugged forward with a sharp pull. He almost lost his footing with that little stunt. Anita was strong, but there was no reason for her to tug on the rope that hard. Only one thought ran through my mind. 'If that's not her, where is she?'

Johns pushed me forward into the pit and towards the group that was beginning to yank on the rope as hard as they could. I knew it was futile. Anita would have already killed them or found a hiding spot or another way out. The tugging was from something much larger, stronger, dangerous.

I tried to listen, make my wolf ears work, but that proved useless because Johns was screaming in my ear for me not grabbing the rope when I was "supposed to". Fry and Shazza were both screaming at the top of their lungs, as well as the three standing off to the side for a few more moments before realizing that they were needed.

I shook my head and let go of the rope, casting a hateful, "don't-you-even-think-about-it" look at Johns. Twisting my head left and right, I tried to tell if I could hear her or not. I spotted Jack still at the top of the pit, head raised, cocked to the side, ears listening. His face brightened a bit and sent me a brief glance before dashing off in one direction.

I followed him.

By the time we had left the pit and found the direction my "sister" was in, the entire team was right behind us. I sent Aeran up ahead to search for Anita, Mushu having already gone to see what little aid he could offer his counterpart. My blue dragon stopped and began circling one specific spire.

The land was dusty, rocks giving way both upwards and downwards to new foundations. Spires, what we would call a desert stalactite, dusted the entire area we were in. At the tops of these spires were holes, smaller than the one we had originally found, only about the size of a man's fist, and led all the way down to wherever it was that Anita had gone to.

We reached the one that Aeran was circling, me in front so they figured I had chosen a specific spire to look down, like I had heard her, and I had.

"...break every one of your fucking necks!" was all I heard. I was kind of glad, too, because the others were right behind me.

I let Johns and Imam break through the dirt, reaching in as far as they could and grasping her, pulling her out. She was livid, I could tell. Her entire body screamed rage. Everything would have been actually fine if the damn creatures had not tugged sharply on the rope, trying to bring her back into their home. I grasped a hand that was trying so desperately to hang onto the side of the hole. Meeting my sister's gaze, I began the small task of leaking her magical energy.

I knew she needed the energy. You could tell by just looking at her. By collecting my own, I felt it wash through my heart, into my arms, settling in the hands, and passing through the fingers. Water was my element. Water will rehydrate you, gives you energy, replenishes you. So, it was only natural that my best friend helped me get her as far away from the hole as she could get until Johns finally cut the damn rope.

We fell; well, I fell backwards, accidentally pulling too hard and not expecting the mercenary to cut the rope. Anita trembled on the ground, my arms around her own in a small hug. I sighed, resting my head atop hers for a moment, relishing in the thought and realness that she was alright. She breathed heavily, hands grasping my once-white T-shirt in a death grip as she tried to control her breathing and heart rate.

I more or less felt, rather than saw, Fry kneel down behind me, in front of Anita, to check the girl out. I knew my sister was alright. She didn't have a scratch on her, but boy was she going to be pissed later.

"What the hell happened?" Johns exclaimed, ignoring very many pointed glares in his direction. One of them my own. Damn bastard.

I pulled away from my sister just enough that she could answer him directly, giving him one of her iciest looks yet. I didn't back away any farther, opting to stay right there in case she decided to jump up and attack the idiot.

Why did I want to keep him alive again? I couldn't remember.

"There are some kind of creatures down there. Whatever they are they're the ones that got Zeke and the almost got me if you guys hadn't heard me." She looked around, pulling a bit more away from me, giving me a silent look that said she'd be fine. I took that under consideration, but ignored it for then. "By the way, who heard me?"

I smiled in Jack's direction, taking in his blushing face and bashful posture of finding something very interesting in his feet. "That would be me, Anita."

My friend smiled gently, sending me another silent look. Guess we'd be having a talk about something later. Great, what did I do this time? "Thanks, Jack."

A snort brought us out of our little conversation with the younger. "Are you trying to tell me that some kind of monster is down there?" Johns asked, not believing Anita for a second.

I glared and growled lowly at the man along with my "sister".

"Why no, you stupid fucker, I'm not. I'm such a great actress that I can make it seem as if I'm being dragged down to hell all by myself! What the fuck do you think it was? Motherfucking PIXIES?"

I knew a fight was going to start. I could just feel it. Although I didn't like the guy – at all – I couldn't let my sister get caught in a conflict with him. I didn't think I'd want to stop her. "Look, there's something down there that nearly got my big sister, and right now she really needs some rest. Not some ass that wants to question her to death. Now if your done. I'm going to get her into some shade before she passes out."

I didn't even give anyone time to think of an argument as I pulled my sister to a standing position, draped her arm over my shoulder, and helped her trudge back to the wreckage. I vaguely noticed the others start following us after a few paces, but right then, I could have cared less.

I made Anita sit in the shade, away from the sun, and knelt in front of her, my eyes and face serious. "How bad?" I asked, knowing full well that she would tell me. We needed to know what we were up against, here. It was life or death.

I felt like Harry Dresden from Jim Butcher's _Dresden Files_ series.

She sighed, not even going to try and deny that anything was wrong. Sometimes, she was a smart kitty. "They're way fucking stronger and faster than I thought they were. They had me surrounded before I could even blink. It didn't help that my heat has just started and my body is still adjusting."

I nodded, sighing a little and rubbing my thumb and forefinger over my eyes. "You need some sleep."

"Yeah but we can't afford that luxury. Just let me rest for the next few minutes and then we can get back to creating havoc. 'K?" she pleaded.

I sighed again, relenting to the fact that I wasn't going to get any more than that. "'K."

I sat next to her, letting her head rest on my shoulder as she dozed. Mushu curled up around her neck, and Aeran snuggled up in my lap. I tried not to think about what else was going to happen. I already knew that most of these people die. One look from Anita, and that was a duh. Leaning my head back against the ship, I watched the sky. There was nothing I could really do. If we were stuck here, we'd have to play the part of the movie. I was wishing right then, yet again, that I had seen the movie much earlier. Sighing for what seemed like the hundredth time, I continued watching the sunset part of the world.

It was going to be a long day, and when I got home, I was taking ten thousand baths and showers.

* * *

TM: Well, that's it for chapter four. Thanks for sticking with us, guys! ^^

M: Considering you didn't actually think there would be anyone to review or even read your story?

TM: (stuffs him in a pillowcase) Don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5

DR: Ya Ha! We 're back together on the fic, which means we are sooo back in business!

TM: I suppose that's a good thing? We haven't scared anyone off yet, or rather, you haven't. ^^

DR: And just what the bloody hell does that mean, ya brat?

TM: Nothing, big sister! Disclaimer: We own nothing! ^^

DR: Right...and my baby sister also doesn't own a brain either!

TM: Hey!

* * *

Chapter Five:

Anita sighed as she felt herself start to come back into the waking world. Joy. She had to deal with all of the idiots again. Oh well, at least she wasn't alone in this. Green eyes looked up towards Shea who was slightly dozing with her head rested against the hull of the wreckage. The eldest blinked as the past few hours came flying back. Well, shit. At least now her body was kinda back to normal. She could feel her strength pouring in. She should be able to at least make it through the next few hours without any problems. As longs as nothing unforeseen happens. Right. Like that ever goes according to plan. A thought dawned on her as she looked over to where Shea was blinking over at her.

"Hey, Shea? Really need to tell you something."

"And that would be?" she murmured, hiding a yawn behind her hand.

"Jack's actually a girl." Anita had to laugh a little as Shea started chocking mid-yawn. Sometimes, life was worth the hardships just for something as simple as making Shea give her that go-to-hell look.

"Okay, cool. Well, that makes some sense, I guess," the younger sighed. "So, what are we going to?"

Anita sighed. "Well, I know that there is a good reason for Jack not telling anyone about her being a girl. You just never find out in the movie. But I do know that she is going to start her monthly, and it's going to cause a few problems. I think that one of us should tell her that we know."

The blue eyed girl sighed. "Me, you, or both?"

"Um..."

"It's gonna be me, isn't it?"

"Why would you say thaaaat?"

Shea raised an eyebrow. "Because every time I ask a question like that, and you answer with something along those lines, it's normally me who ends up doing the dirty work."

"Oh. Well. There is that. He he."

"I'll talk to her, but I really need some of your help for something." Shea smiled innocently at her sister.

Anita sighed knowing that she might as well give in. If she tried to resist, then Shea would just bring the baby voice and puppy eyes into play, and then Anita was a goner. "Yes, darling baby sister of mine that I love so much that I so am not dreading hearing from at this exact moment in my fucked up life?"

Shea shifted in her seat. "I need help getting someone off my ass."

Anita narrowed her eyes at Shea. "This person wouldn't happen to be a dumbass named Johns would it?"

"Maybe?"

Growl.

"Don't know what his problem is, but he's been getting too close to Fry and me. When she's not there, in her own little world, he's like right there next to me in my bubble. I can't talk to Jack about anything if he's there to screw things up. I just need help getting him away. That's all."

Anita just grinned evilly. "So not a problem! Just let me handle everything!"

Aeran just looked at Shea, violet-cobalt eyes blinking in near-shock. "You're not honestly going to leave her in charge of distracting someone, are you?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Do you not remember what happened the last time she did?"

Anita glared at the blue dragon while her baby sister thought for a moment.

Shea thought hard, trying to remember the last time, practically the only time, she had let Anita distract someone.

-Flashback-

"Now, I just need everyone distracted so I can get the chip, okay?"

"I got this."

Shea stared at the black clothed sister of hers. "Huh?"

"I got this. No worries, baby sissy."

"Uh, huh. How many times have I heard that before?"

Anita rolled her eyes, not wanting to draw up the endless list, and pushed her sister through the door she was going to use. "Just get the damn thing and leave everything to me."

"That's what I'm afraid of," the younger muttered but slipped in the building anyway.

Anita clapped her hands, rolled her shoulders and neck, and then proceeded to throw open the doors to the front of the building. "Yo, fuck-tards!"

All heads popped up at the sight. Some were even slightly pissed that she had knocked one of the doors off its hinges, the others because of the name.

"I am here to kick all of your asses!" She grinned. "So, please line up in an orderly fashion, and let the ass-kicking ceremony commence."

A larger male from the back glared at her, and decided not to let this pipsqueak of a female come into his boss's business and make a mockery of it. Yeah, supposedly, he was very loyal. He strode forward, walking as if he was the biggest, baddest guy in the entire universe. Yeah, right. Like that was true.

"Oh, look, someone's really eager to get his ass kicked! Aren't you so lucky?"

From that day on, he never once stepped foot in that building again.

-Flashback End-

Shea winced. Did she really want her sister to do something like that again? True, they wouldn't have to listen to their boss bitch and gripe for six hours straight, but was it all worth it? It was. "I do, but this guy's really getting on my last nerves." She turned to her sister. "Just save me some for later."

Anita grinned evilly at the two dragons that were looking at Shea like she had suddenly sprouted feathers and started doing the chicken dance. "So not a problem! I got this!"

The two girls walked around to the other side of the wreckage before splitting up. Anita watched as Shea cornered Jack before turning and looking for Johns. That chicken shit had to be around there somewhere. Now, where to find him?

"Here chicken, chicken, chicken! Here chicken! Cluck, cluck, cluck!"

The girl spotted the Gutless Wonder striding out from the wreckage where Anita knew he had been holding Riddick. Cackling evilly to herself, the girl snuck behind the blonde while silently holding a pipe that she had pried from the ground behind her back. She knew exactly when the man had spotted Shea talking to Jack. He got a ugly look on face and tried to stride forwards to make the two separate. Key word being "tried".

The loud sound of _bong_ filled the air and the mighty white hunter by the name of Johns crumpled to the ground. Behind him stood Anita with an evil grin on her face and the trusty metal pipe in her hand.

This was the scene that the others ran up on. Johns slowly tried to pull himself away from the girl that was kicking him on the back of his head while the others weren't looking. What? She couldn't stand the fucker! Shea took one look at Johns then to her sister, who by now was just standing there smiling sweetly with the pipe trying to hide behind her back. Didn't work out too well. Fry took one look at the scene and just stared at Anita.

"What the hell happened here?"

"Oh, my god! I'm so sorry, Johns! I thought that you were Riddick that had escaped again! You know since chains don't work on him, and you can't seem to keep your prisoner in once place and keep losing his ass."

Johns glared hatefully at the woman, trying to figure out if it would be worth everyone turning on him just to shoot her.

Anita smirked at him.

Fry gave her a look. "In that case, you can drop the pipe now, Anita. I'm sure you realize now that that's Johns and one of us."

Anita used the pipe to poke Johns in the side of the head.

"Are ya sure?" Poke, poke.

A deep laugh filled the air as everyone's head turned to look behind Anita and Johns. Riddick stood there, free as a bird.

Johns glared at everyone around him. Why did it feel like since these two women appeared, the whole world had turned against him? "He and I have a deal. Let's get to moving!" he grunted, getting to his feet rather unsteadily.

Everyone watched as Johns tried to stagger away from the group. Imam finally had pity on the man and started helping him. The others started to slowly follow the pair, leaving behind the girls and Riddick. Shea sent Anita a look.

"What? I told you I got this!"

Shea rolled her eyes before looking behind Anita with a smirk. Deciding to get even with her sister's ungraceful tact at distracting someone, she spoke, "Hey, nice to see you again. By the way, she thinks you are the hottest thing since fire." With that, she ran, knowing full well that her older sister was going to get back at her later, big time. Yet, Shea couldn't wipe the goofy grin off her face.

Anita stared, mouth hanging open as she stare at her sister's retreating back. She couldn't believe that her baby sister had just done that. Oh, she was going to get even. So, so even.

"Hotter than fire?"

The female's evil thoughts halted at the deep voice, and she shuddered, relishing in the sound. Turning around slowly, feeling her face heating up, she came face to chest with Riddick. The male had this annoying smirk plastered on his face, the goggles hiding his exotic eyes from her, but she knew what they looked like already. Her face was red. "Um," she started, but couldn't come up with anything, "bye!"

Running like the hounds of hell were after her, she tried to catch up with the rest. Oh, she was going to kill Shea. She was so going to get even, it wasn't even funny.

Riddick just watched the girl go, the smirk staying on his face a little longer. Yeah, he had known those two were going to be entertaining. He just had no idea how much. The male then frowned, wondering why the hell he was even accepting the female's compliment, though not so outright. It wasn't like him, and he didn't like it one bit. He'd have to talk with her later, find out what the fuck was going on. Why she was making him act the way he was. He had questions. Richard B. Riddick did not like having questions, but he knew how to get the answers. One way or another.

Anita shuddered as a feeling of dread passed through for some reason. Shaking it off, she caught up with the others and sent Shea a death glare. The other girl had the gall to actually smile at her. Oh, the revenge was going to be sweet, Anita would make sure of it. The older girl ignored the sniggering dragons that were floating around her head. She quickly went to stand by Shea as everyone made Riddick haul the sleigh back towards the settlement that the others had found. Shea and Anita smirked at each other as Riddick freaked Paris out. This shit was too funny. It was almost easy for them to forget about all the scary things that would soon be happening and the death that would soon surround them.

Anita sighed. She was bored with just walking. There had to be something that they could do to make this shit fun. She walked ahead until she was level with Ali and Jack. These were two people, besides Shea, that she would personally make sure would make it through this hell. Looking at them, she noticed that they seemed to be slightly tired and upset. Trying to figure out something to cheer them up, the older girl wracked her brain until a thought dawned on her. True, Shea was probably going to try and murder her later. Then again, she could also get even with the younger girl for the earlier comment that got her in trouble with Riddick.

Sending a sly look Shea's way that had the younger looking at her with something akin to wariness, Anita looked over at the two kids that were giving her curious looks. "You guys want to hear a song?" The green-eyed she-devil completely ignored Shea's groan.

Ali smiled broadly at the girl and nodded with Jack.

Anita smirked before taking a deep breath and starting her song. "Shea and Johns sitting a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, second comes marriage, next comes Shea with a baby carriage!"

Johns turned around in shock.

Shea stopped in her tracks, shock plastered on her face at the mere repulsion of even thinking of being with that man. Keeping her gag reflexes in check, she turned her bright red face to her sister, glaring hatefully. Anita just grinned.

"Consider it payback."

"Oh, it's on, sissy," Shea growled low in her throat, ignoring the incredulous look from Johns, and started back to walking. Her mind raced, thinking of the different things that she could get her sister on. Oh, she wanted the older to get with Riddick. Mainly because it would be funny as hell, but also because of something else. Something deeper. Shea could deal with Johns. How, she didn't know yet, but oh, yes, the older sister was going to have a ride of a lifetime.

Riddick just smirked at the two, not really believing what was going on. It was plainly obvious the younger girl did not like the mercenary. A blind fool could tell you that, but Johns didn't seem to see it that way. The smirk grew more devilish. Oh, this was going to get very interesting. His goggled eyes caught the form of Anita, her face a look of satisfaction and more planning. Yes, very interesting.

The older girl smirked to herself. The younger girl better be glad that she didn't say Paris instead. As she caught sight of the settlement, Anita had to fight off the shudder as the over whelming sense of death collided with her senses. Shaking it off, she threw a challenging look over her shoulder at Shea.

"Bet ya I can beat you to the settlement!"

With that Anita started running full tilt. Shea tore off after her. The older girl was barely able to beat her friend there for a few seconds, laughing her head off the entire time. Shea sent a small glare towards Anita.

"Ya-ha! I WIN!"

Shea gave a little growl and preceded to try and catch the older girl that was dancing around her. Anita just laughed her ass off. The other survivors laughed as Shea seemed to get even more upset with her friend. Anita started to get nervous when she saw Shea get an evil look on her face.

The girl just stopped, crossing her arms over her chest and gave Anita a small smirk.

The older gulped, knowing that this was going to be ugly.

Shea started at a full run, taking advantage of Anita's stupor. Tackling the girl to the ground, the younger took full advantage and messed up her hair, sitting on top of her stomach. "Ha!" she yelled triumphantly, grabbing a handful of dirt and smashing it all in her dark locks.

Anita cried out and rolled, slamming the younger girl in the sand, and only then did she notice the shadow that was cast over the two. She looked up, the bright sun blinding her for a moment before she realized who it was.

Johns stood over the two, a deep frown on his clean-shaven face. His blonde hair glowed in the sunlight, just annoying Anita even more as she squinted up at him.

"What?" she asked rather rudely.

He crossed his arms. "We don't have time for these shenanigans. Get up. We have to get going."

Anita's eyes narrowed even further. "Sir, yes, sir, but I don't remember you ever being the fucking boss of me, sir." She saluted.

Johns' eyes matched the girl's before huffing and walking off. Shea giggle underneath her sister. Anita turned back to her. "What?" she asked, wondering what she did that time.

She just shook her head, still laughing. "Nothing," she replied, pushing Anita off her stomach and standing up. Pulling her sister to her feet, they both followed the rest of the group, pouting because they couldn't finish their fun. What good was life if there was no fun in the world?

No good.

"Hey, did you get to talk to Jack?"

"I was startin' to, but as soon as I was able to get her cornered and got her talking to me, everyone saw what you did to Johns."

Anita sighed. "Well shit."

"Yeah."

The elder of the two thought for a moment before she smiled. Jack and Ali would be separating pretty soon and while Shea was talking to the other girl then Anita could make sure that Ali would be okay. Anita grabbed Shea and dragged her behind one of the buildings. Shea gave a curious look but let the other dictate where they were going this time. They watched as Riddick caught Jack spying on him, after tossing off a tarp the teen was hiding under, and told the kid to come on. Anita frowned when she realized that Ali must already be in the Coring Room.

"Okay, I need you to follow Jack and talk to her before you guys reach the others."

Shea gave her a look. "Okay, but what are you going to be doing?"

Anita glanced over at the Coring Room. "I'm going to go find Ali."

Shea saw the worry on Anita's face. She nodded once. "You got it."

Shea took off after Jack while Anita quickly ran to the Coring Room. There was no way the boy was going to die on her watch.

DR: Woot! Woot! We actually have five chapters down for the count

TM: Wow. I think this is the longest fic we have ever written together...

DR: Well, considering we've only written two together, I would say so. Of course. Getting you to my house and writing was a pain in the ass.

TM: Gee, glad I'm worth the effort.

DR: You should be! (grins evilly)

TM: Uh, huh. Well, readers, don't forget to review! ^^

DR: Yeppers! Reviews would be of the good!


	6. Chapter 6

TM: Well, we're back with another chapter!

M: Surprising.

TM: Shut it, Mushu. (threatens with hammer)

DR: I would love to thank all of the reviewers for leaving reviews and telling us how much they loved the story! It really means a lot to both of us!

M: Disclaimer: They don't own anything!

* * *

Chapter Six:

(Shea's POV)

I watched as Jack and Riddick finally separated, rushing up to the girl and tapping her on the shoulder. The teenager swirled around, smiling as she realized it was me.

"Hi, Shea," the newly head-shaven girl greeted, reaching up to slip her goggles off her eyes. I thought it was kind of cute the way she was trying to act like Riddick.

I decided to get to the point. "Hey, can we talk for a moment? Alone?"

Jack furrowed her brow before turning to the others as they went one way. She watched Riddick's back turn a corner. Turning back to me, she shrugged and nodded. "Sure, why not?"

I smiled and twisted around to take the younger back to where Anita and I had separated. "Okay, I need you to be very honest with me," I started, narrowing my eyes in slight warning.

The girl, who was trying to pass as a boy, frowned, tilting her head to the side in confusion. "Okay, what for?"

I sat down, giving her a little more encouragement. Sighing, I stared up at the sky. "Sit down," I offered. "We've been walking all day. Need to get a little rest in where you can."

She sat down, seeming to feel more comfortable around me. Instead of looking at the sky, I could feel her wide gaze on my cheek.

"You're hiding something, aren't you? From the others? From me?"

Jack reeled back, surprised at the question. I didn't watch her, giving her a chance to leave if she wanted. I didn't want to pin her with my gaze, as most do in conversations. I wanted her to be comfortable, relaxed. A wound-up teenager wasn't exactly a good thing. Believe me, I knew. I was a teenage girl once, and I had teenage friends that were girls. I knew how that worked.

She fidgeted in her seat, looking a little out of place. "Well, I guess I am." She crossed her arms.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Jack kept her gaze everywhere but my face. I just watched the sky, marveling at how it looked so similar to Earth's own. I missed home. The clouds moved in a small dance amongst the air currents, the sun's rays kissing the edges in a golden hue. It was really pretty, and I hoped it would contribute to Jack confessing instead of me having to blurt it out.

"I don't really know."

"Sounds like you do," I encouraged.

I watched out of the corner of my eye as she bit her lip and brought her knees up to her chest, arms wrapped around them. "I'm not exactly a guy," she confessed, trying to hide her face in those dirty rags.

"So, you're a girl."

She nodded.

I turned my head, sending her a soft smile. "Is that such a bad thing?" I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to my side. Rubbing my hand up and down her arm, I continued, "There's something else, isn't there?"

The teenager nodded again, her head moving slowly against the side of my chest. She snuggled in closer, looking for the comfort that every teenager needed. "I'm on my menstrual, my period." Her voice was so soft, almost to where I could barely hear it, though I already knew what "it" was.

"Are you keeping something on to soak up the blood?" I asked even more gently, trying not to step on an uncomfortable subject.

She nodded her head again, probably preferring not to comment.

"You know," I went on, "you can tell Anita and I anything, right? We won't judge you. In fact, we'll probably make sure no one else knows and try and fix the problem. We're here if you need us. For anything. I'll always listen and help you out."

I waited for what seemed like the longest time as she contemplated my words, rolling them around in her head. Slowly, she looked up at me, smiling softly. "Thank you."

I returned the gesture and shifted a little on the hard ground. "Okay, well, here's another question. Why are you acting as a boy instead of being the girl that you are?"

Before she could answer, another female's voice interrupted our conversation, "Hey, you two," Shazza called from one of the other buildings, "come over here. You gotta see this."

I growled a little, wondering why my luck was so bad lately. Normally, I didn't have much of a problem getting people alone and talking to them for hours on end, but today, I just couldn't seem to get anything right.

We sighed as one and stood, following the dark haired female to the others. Jack stayed close to my side the entire way there, and I just kept my arm around her shoulder. We stopped next to the entrance/exit of the ship they had found, Fry arguing with Johns about something. Riddick stood next to us, opting for a small glance in recognition before watching the scene again.

Everyone stopped as a loud voice made its way to their ears, even mine.

"You motherfucking, good for nothing, cock sucking bastards! If I ever get my hands on any one of you damn wannabe bats, I'll fry you for supper with ketchup on the side!"

Riddick was the first to respond, even before me, and was away from the group in a matter of seconds. I followed him, everyone else behind me.

(Anita, Moments Earlier)

Anita looked around trying to find the young boy. She heard clanging in the Coring Room and had to suppress a growl. Ali was already in the damn building. Quickly, she ducked into the building through the same hole that Ali had crawled through moments before. Looking around, she spotted him in the center of the room gazing around with awe. Ali jumped when he caught sight of the girl.

"Ali, we have to get the fuck out of here okay? Can you understand me?"

He nodded his head slowly.

"Okay. Good. Come over here, and you can go back through the wall first."

Anita watched as the young boy started walking in her direction. The clanging and beeping of the machinery caused her to want to bang her head against the wall. Couldn't anything go right on this damn trip? Out of all the rescue operations that she had been over and gone through, this one planet seemed to be kicking her ass where all the other times had only tried. Ali looked around, scared out of his wits. The girl didn't blame the boy. This was probably the first time that he had ever seen anything like this planet or even the machines that were on it.

As the creatures above their heads started stirring, Anita looked around trying to find something that they could cover themselves with until the others and Shea arrived to get them the hell out of this death can. Seeing a small metal box, the girl grabbed Ali and shoved him underneath and placed another heavy box that the flying creatures couldn't knock off on top of that.

"Stay there Ali. After these things go away, then I will let you out. Bang on the side once if you understood that."

Anita listened and heard one loud bang. Satisfied, she started looking around for something to shield herself from the flesh eating wannabe bats. All she could find was a wire cage. It would work in a pinch, but it didn't seem like luck was on her side at all as the creatures dived around her trying to rip the flesh from her body. Anita grabbed a few out of the air that got too close for her comfort and quickly snapped their necks before throwing them in the shadows . A few of the things went after their dead comrades but most stayed with Anita, wanting the larger game of fresh meat. The girl snarled as she grabbed some wire siding, and backed up against the wall. She wrapped the siding around herself making sure the things couldn't get to her and just held on.

The things didn't seem to care that she had planted herself in the brightest patch of sunlight in the building. They kept diving at her, and some would even rest on the cage as long as they could before they had to move away from the light. While on the cage, they would peck at Anita's fingers, trying to pick her fingers apart. Anita snarled, hitting at the cage to get the damn things away from her. Mushu and Aeran were running the things off and away from where Ali was hiding so that they couldn't try and knock off the crate that Anita had placed to further protect the boy.

Getting tired of the damn things that seemed dead set on trying to piss her off, Anita finally snapped. "You motherfucking, good for nothing, cock sucking bastards! If I ever get my hands on any one of you damn wannabe bats, I'll fry you for supper with ketchup on the side!"

The things seemed to back off as if unsure of what to do with a dinner that seemed to fight back and wasn't scared. Regaining strength, the creatures started attacking with more fervor. Snarling, Anita snapped and clawed at them through the wire. There was no way that these damn things were going to even get a bite in. She had faced far worse evils and laughed in their face. Granted, she also had to run for her life and kill the damn things because she pissed them off, but still. She was not going to die here!

"You fucktards! You better be damn glad that I'm in my heat! Otherwise, I would so be flambeing your asses!"

Whatever she was going to say next was cut short as the door was shot through. When the door burst open, the creatures screeched and dived down into the underground cellar that was open to try and escape the light that hurt them so much. Anita breathed a sigh of relief when she saw both Riddick and Shea being the first ones through the door, both of them ignoring Fry and Johns telling them to wait. Both of them headed straight for Anita. She slumped against the wall as Riddick easily ripped the wire away from the her, and Shea attach herself to Anita's side. It was kinda cute how Riddick was hovering next to her. Not that even Anita was brave enough to point that out to him. She watched as Imam called out for Ali, fearing the worst.

"The boy is under those crates, Imam."

The man looked at Anita in shock before hurrying over to them and quickly shoving them off. When he was finally free, Ali launched himself at the holy man, babbling something to the man. Anita's attention was brought back to Shea. The younger girl was looking at her worriedly. The green-eyed girl looked at the hand that Shea was holding out and frowned at the blood that was covering it. Looking down, she saw where there was a cut that ran from above her elbow to the inner bicep of her right arm. Well, shit. Guess she didn't get under the cover of the wire soon enough. They were distracted by Imam walking up with his arm around Ali.

"He says that you protected him before yourself. You saved him. I thank you for that."

Anita shrugged. "He's just a kid, Imam. I did what I had to do."

Imam bowed his head. "Be that as it may, I still thank you."

Anita smiled. "Your very welcome."

Johns broke in, "What the hell happened here?"

Anita growled at him, unaware of the look that Riddick sent her. "I decided that going through the Tunnel of Hell wasn't enough danger for me and wanted to play tag with the wannabe bats from hell! What the fuck do you think happened, you damn asshat?"

Everyone seemed to freeze with that question.

* * *

DR: Yay!

TM: Lol. Don't forget to review!

DR: Yep, and I think that there might be some Riddick and Anita time in there. Plus some funny stuff going on! So please come back!

TM: Well, that's next time, anyway. ^^ Review!


	7. Chapter 7

DR: Yay! We back!

TM: Yep! Well, let's get on with it! DR, it's your turn for disclaimer. ^^

DR: Tis it?

TM: Yep.

DR: What's a disclaimer?

TM: Whatever...Disclaimer: We don't own. You don't sue.

* * *

Chapter Seven:

_Johns broke in, "What the hell happened here?"_

_Anita growled at him, unaware of the look that Riddick sent her. "I decided that going through the Tunnel of Hell wasn't enough danger for me and wanted to play tag with the wannabe bats from hell! What the fuck do you think happened, you damn asshat?"_

_Everyone seemed to freeze with that question._

"What did you call me?" Johns stuttered, in shock.

"Fucking asshat. What the fuck did you think I called you? Princess? God of the fairies? Figure it out, dumbass."

Shea sighed, hanging her head. She knew what was coming next, and yet, she didn't really have the energy to stop it.

"Why you little good for nothing-"

Anita stood, much to Shea's dismay, and pointed a finger at the blonde. "You even fucking finish that goddamned sentence, I'll take your little gun and shove it up your ass much farther than what you do at night in the dark!"

That last sentence caused everyone in the room to stare at her, eyes wide, mouths hanging open.

Only one voice echoed through the room.

Anita turned her head to Riddick as the convict's deep laugh bounced along the metal walls. He was laughing his ass off! What the hell?

Shea stood and grabbed Anita's unhurt elbow. "Time to go take care of that wound, sissy," she said quickly, ushering her sister out of the door and a good ways away from the building, Jack following close behind.

"That was so awesome how you told that bastard off!" Jack exclaimed, a wide grin spreading across her face.

Anita sent back a toothy smirk even as Shea tugged her along.

"You are going to get both of us shot, you know that?" Shea grumbled, stopping. She turned back to the other two, a glare on her face. "As much as I enjoyed that little show, maybe next time it can wait until we actually have a way home and away from him?"

"Oh, why? That's no fun," the older girl complained, crossing her arms but wincing at the sharp pain of accidentally hitting her hurt bicep.

"I don't care! I would rather the two of us get home in one piece than in pieces!"

"Oh come on! What's life without the lil death defying experiences?"

Shea just sent her a flat look.

Jack laughed uncontrollably. "I wish that I had met you guys a long time ago!"

Anita sent another grin the young girl's way. "By the way, did Shea talk to you about something?"

Jack flushed. "Yeah, and thanks."

At the same time, the older girls responded. "Your welcome!"

"It's also a wonder how I haven't heard of someone like you," a dark voice commented, causing all three girls to jump, practically coming out of their skins.

Riddick stood in the doorway of a nearby building, a large smirk plastered on his face, eyes unreadable behind the goggles. He leaned against the frame, arms crossed over his chest, muscles rippling like fire, much to Anita's pleasure.

Shea smirked a little, noting how Riddick's gaze seemed to be on her sister. Deciding to do a little matchmaking and have some fun doing it, she turned to Jack. "Hey, Jack, I need you to help me with something. Riddick, can you patch Anita's arm up for me, please? Here's the stuff, and we'll be right back." Rushing forward, she practically shoved the bandages in the tall male's arms before grabbing Jack's wrist and pulling her along. They were gone within a matter of a few seconds.

Riddick raised an eyebrow at the gesture and bandages. Since when was he a medic? He noticed the gash along Anita's arm and the amount of blood pouring from it. It wasn't very deep, his experienced orbs noted, but it would cause a problem if infected. The girl just stood there, shifting from one foot to the other, hand on her arm to help stop the blood. She was nervous, a small pink marring her features as his gaze racked over her lithe body, her torn blue jeans, dirty tank-top, and disheveled hair. His muscles twitched at the rugged sight, something in him stirring. He didn't like it, but this girl was just too interesting. Something about her set him off, in different ways that had ever happened before.

He'd have to figure it out.

He smirked at her, needing to comment, congratulate her on what she had accomplished. "You are the first one I've come across to put the merc in his place."

Anita shrugged. "He had it coming, the fucker." She smirked anyway.

"Still, congratulations are in order, I suppose." He shook his head at her evil look. "Goes along with your shirt. Wish I had it in the slams." His smirk grew bigger as a small flush danced across her cheeks. It was true, though. The shirt would have pissed off a lot of the guards there.

Striding over to the girl with a grace only deemed by gods, he grabbed her arm in an iron grip, wiping off the excess blood with a thick thumb. Anita didn't even move, opting to stay very still in the much larger man's presence. He was so close; she could smell his scent, her wolf senses bouncing up and down in anticipation. Damn her fucking heat.

Riddick didn't comment at her suddenly calm, shy actions. He just quickly bandaged the cut, tying it off. Her skin was smooth, like silk, milky. The touch didn't almost register against his calloused fingertips. Her green eyes gazed up at him, wide, shining, almost innocent in the small gesture he was completing. He couldn't help but notice that her eyes looked like cut emeralds shining in the sunlight, the coal black bangs framing her heart shaped face. She truly was a sight.

He blinked behind the goggles, suppressing a growl at the thought. He let go and handed her back the bandages, walking off afterward. Johns would be looking for him soon, and he really couldn't be around the girl when the fucker showed up. He'd crack up again.

Anita waited until Riddick was out of sight before releasing the breath that she had been holding. This wasn't good. If the reactions of her inner animals were anything to go by, then they had chosen their mate. That wouldn't work. Anita and Shea had to go back to their world and there was no way that her mate could follow. The bad news was that without her mate she would slowly die. Especially, if they mated or acknowledged their bond before then. With tears falling from her eyes, Anita fell to her knees. The almost broken girl didn't see her younger sister looking at her with sadness shining in her eyes.

Shea had been watching the entire time. She had sent Jack off on a "small" mission while the entire thing was happening. She had needed to watch what was going to happen. Her sister had found her mate, but the only problem was, he was from a different dimension. Rule number one was that everyone was to stay in their own dimensions. No exceptions.

As Shea watched her sister try and pull herself together, she came to a decision.

Her sister and Riddick would get together and stay together. She'd make sure of it. They would be the first exception.

Not seeing her sister, Anita took a deep breath to stop the tears from falling. She had to get it together. Just because her life was ending meant nothing. The older girl needed to be strong and get her and her sister out of this dimension. The sooner the better. Standing up, the green-eyed girl decided to try and find her sister. It was time to get down to business.

Shea noticed the girl was getting up, and decided to meet her sister, plans of getting her and Riddick together raced through her mind, almost blinding her as she about ran into her best friend. She smiled brightly, trying to get her sister to cheer up. Everything would be taken care of. Shea was going to make sure of it. "Hey, big sissy!" she greeted.

Anita forced a smile for her sister. She had to be strong. Shea needed her. Narrowing her eyes, though, she remembered when said sister left her alone with Riddick. "You left me with him," she growled, animal instincts trying to kick in.

Shea shrugged her shoulders. "'Course I did." She smiled. "You think I'd miss the opportunity to tease you?"

Anita growled, almost ready to launch herself at the younger girl. "Tease me?"

"Yep. You'd do the same to me." She turned around, grabbing Anita's wrist with her smaller hand. "Come on. I told Jack I'd meet her back with the others."

They walked a little ways, the older of the two calming down every three steps. "So, what task did you send Jack on, anyway?" the green-eyed girl asked, sending a side-long smirk in Shea's direction.

The blue eyed female just smiled. "Oh, nothing really," she spoke innocently, shoving her hands in her back pockets as they walked.

Aeran and Mushu both were laughing, and Anita cocked an eyebrow at them. The blue dragon was laughing so hard, he almost forgot he was floating and nearly fell to the ground. He pointed his finger at his mistress. "She had Jack get some oil, a pail of dirt, and a mop!"

The older girl turned her head at her smirking sister. "What the hell for?"

"You'll see."

"Uh, huh."

"You will. It's an old trick, but it works like a charm," the younger spoke, baring her teeth in a grin.

Anita's eyebrow raised in suspicion, but kept quiet as they finally reached the rest of the group. Jack stood close to the back, a little close to Riddick, one of her idols, they supposed. The girl caught sight of them and smiled widely. Bounding over to the two girls, she almost forgot the appearance she was trying to hold up.

"Everything is in that building," Jack said to Shea, pointing to a recently searched building. Anita could make out a mop handle leaning against the door frame.

An evil smirk plastered on the elder's face. "Who for?"

"Johns," Shea whispered, so quietly that Anita about missed it.

The smirk grew bigger, wolf fangs flashing in the sunlight. "Can I help?"

"Duh."

Anita smirked evilly. "Oh this is going to be good. Now all we need is to get Johns over into that building. Wanna help Jack?"

The girl grinned widely. "Sure!"

"Ok. This is what I need you to do."

If anyone had looked over at the three girls they would have felt the sudden need to be anywhere but on that planet. They were huddled together, and all of them sported evil looking grins. Riddick chanced a look in their direction but did a double take when he saw the looks on their faces. It made even him nervous. The good thing was that whatever they were plotting would probably be aimed at Johns. Something about him seemed to set both girls off.

With an evil chuckle, Anita sent Jack on her way as her and Shea hurried over to the building. Anita quickly mixed the thick oil and dirt together in one large pail that she found in one dusty corner of the shadowed room. With any luck what she was planning would make Johns double think messing with her in the future. Hopefully. Or it could get them shot, but thems were the breaks. Shea quickly set everything up while Anita waited to send the signal to Jack.

Jack watched the building that the other girls were in out of the corner of her eye. She had never done anything like this before. This was the first time that she had ever been included in something. It made her feel kinda special. Something about the girls made Jack believe that they didn't often let people in on their plans. Or even in their circle. It was like they had their own little world, and the only ones allowed in it were each other. It made Jack feel like she was worth something just to be allowed in their haven for even a short time. But she also somehow knew that they would leave, and she would be by herself again. Shaking off the depressing feeling, Jack caught the signal and smirked. Time to get the show on the road.

"Hey Johns! There's something over in the building! I'm scared to go by myself. Could you please go with me?"

Johns puffed out his chest. "Of course."

Jack held in a snicker as Johns preceded her towards that building. Jack had to stop herself from bouncing along behind him. That would give everything away. Johns threw open the door and had his long stride broken by the mop laying in the middle of the floor. It rolled out from underneath his feet causing him to fly through the air and to give a short cry. He landed on his back in some kind of substance that made him slide along the floor. As he hit the wall, a pail that had been teetering on the edge of the self above landed on top of his head. Some kind of sludge poured all over him and got in his mouth and all over his head and shoulders. Hearing roaring laughter, Johns knew that he had been had.

The others in the group had run over when they had first heard Johns cry out. Even Riddick followed, feeling like this might have something to do with what the girls and boy had been plotting about earlier. When he saw the scene in front of him he was suddenly very happy that he had not brought attention to the scheming trio. The sight of Johns sprawled against the wall on the floor with a pail of what looked like gritty oil stuck on his head was too good to miss.

Shazza was trying to get on to the ones that had done this to Johns with very little success. They, all three, were laughing too hard. Although, even she had to admit that it was funny as hell. Imam took pity on Johns once again and tried to help him up only to have the man slip in the oil on floor and fall on his ass once again. The merc finally got pissed and jerked the pail off his head and reached for his gun. He'd had enough. The sound of another woman's laughter cut off what he was going to say. Everyone turned their heads to see Fry laying on the ground laughing her ass off. Every now and then you could hear her mutter something about pails and ass. Shea, Anita, and Jack smirked at each other. Mission: Make-Johns-Pay was a complete success. Their victory was cut short at the sound of a gun cocking.

"I knew we were gonna get shot one day," Shea deadpanned, the three girls looking at the source of their entertainment, who was obviously a bad sport.

Anita just smirked and shook her head, turning to her sister. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you," she smiled.

Shea cocked an eyebrow, and returned her attention to the man who was still pointing the gun at them. "Is he ever gonna shoot?" she muttered. Anita caught it and nodded her head, waiting for the policeman wannabe to squeeze the trigger. The two pushed a frightened Jack behind them, shielding her.

A snort came from the blonde woman that was slowly getting up from the floor. She strode over to Johns and snatched his gun from his fingers. Uncocking it, and putting the safety back on, she turned back to him, a slight frown on her lips. "Oh, get a sense of humor, Johns," she chastised, settling the gun on her shoulder before walking over to Anita. "That was fucking brilliant. Good job." She smiled, holding out a hand for Anita to shake.

The girl did, a grin marring her features. "Why thank you!"

"Speaking of good job, you have dealt with those creatures twice in a row now. What do you think about them?"

Anita sighed and lightly fingered the bandage on her right arm. "They are fast and strong. The things that were in the Coring Room were not the ones that were in the cavern."

Fry frowned. "That's not good."

"Nope."

Johns snatched the gun out of Fry's hand and snarled. "What the fucks that problem? Those things stick to darkness, so we're fine. Unless you haven't noticed, there are three fucking suns on this planet."

Anita glared at the man. "And that means absolutely nothing, you ass. There has to be darkness sometime. Where there is light, there is dark. Where there is life, there's death."

Johns glared right back at her. "What, are you a fucking poet now?"

Fry frowned again. "She's right Johns. We have already talked about this. The people that used to live here didn't leave. There is no way they left everything, even their equipment and samples." Something passed in her eyes before she turned on her heel and ran towards the Coring Room.

Everyone just stared after her in shock. Everyone but Anita. She knew what Fry had thought about and knew that the shit was about to hit the fan. Jack's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Wonder what caused Fry to run off like that?"

Johns sneered at her. "What the fuck does it matter to you, boy? Whatever it is, is the concern of grown ups. Not some little punk that doesn't belong anywhere, least of all here with decent people."

Jack flinching back from Johns and the inaudible whimper she let out set Anita off. Her animal side snapped and demanded that she protect their cub. Later, she would worry about claiming Jack as part of her pack.

Anita snarled, and a fang flashed with a growl coming through in her voice. "And what the hell makes you think you're decent, you fucking piece of wasted space!"

Both Shea and Johns paled. Johns out of fear, Shea out of shock. Her sister had never gone this deep into her instincts before. Especially with normal people around.

Quickly grabbing her sister's unhurt arm, she yanked her back and out the door, Anita kicking and screaming the entire way. Shea dragged her still screaming sister into another building as fast as she could, twirling the girl in front of her.

"What the fuck? Why did you do that? I was gonna tear his head off his shoulders and shove it up his ass where he keeps it!" Anita growled, emerald eyes slitting dangerously.

Shea returned the glare. "Don't growl at me," she returned warningly. "Your panther is out. Ears, tail, and fangs to match."

Anita stopped, still glaring, but realizing exactly what her sister was saying. "What?"

Shea sighed and looked around, spotting a piece of metal. Picking it up off the floor and rubbing the end of her T-shirt against it to shine it, she presented the "mirror" to her best friend. "Look."

Anita's jaw dropped as her rounded ears and flickering black tail came into view.

"What the fuck?"

Both girls jumped at the exclamation. Spinning on their heels, the blue eyed and green eyed girls flinched at the look on Riddick's face as he stood in the doorway.

The male stood rigid in his spot, his mouth trying to drop, but his personality refusing to let it happen. His posture didn't change as his face frowned deeply. He strode over, long strides taking up the distance in a matter of seconds. Grabbing both girls by their arms, minding Anita's hurt one, he growled lowly in the back of his throat. "What the fuck is going on? What are you?"

Anita knew the man's silver eyes were narrowed dangerously, meaning if they didn't explain, someone was going to get hurt.

Shea realized this, too, for she started speaking, her body unconsciously trying to move away from his grip on her arm. She didn't like being held by the arm or wrist, and may the gods and goddesses help the one that touched her neck. "We're not normal," she tried to keep it as vague as she could. At Riddick's warning growl, she continued. "We have something called magic."

"Magic?" The grip faltered just the slightest, giving Anita the impression that they had surprised him, but that quickly changed as the grip tightened. "I don't believe you. Tell me the truth."

Shea bit back a whimper as his grip tried to bruise her arm, or rather break it. "I am."

"There is no such thing."

Anita growled, slowly going into protective mode. "Then how the fuck do you explain my ears and tail? And let go of us."

If at all possible, his frown got even deeper. "Magic cannot be controlled. It is not possible. I do not know how the hell you got the ears and tail, if they are even real, but I want a real explanation. Immediately." He pulled up a little on their arms, giving some meaning to his silent threat.

The younger girl winced a little. "We are telling you the truth. We'll even give you an example if you would just let us go."

His gaze turned to hers. "I'm sure you would," his voice ominous.

"Hey, dumbass," Anita took his attention, "she would. She's about the only one. I personally would kick your ass until you agreed, but she's being nice."

"Kick my ass?" he asked, smirking darkly. "That I would like to see sometime."

"Maybe some day I will," she warned. "Now, let go of my sister."

Riddick just tightened his grip. "And if I don't? What will you do, then?"

Anita growled, flashing a fang, her ears laid back, tail stiff and twitching. On her fingernails, which were usually short, were long, sharp, pointing claws that were hard enough to cut through diamonds. She flexed her hand and brought it up in a swing, claws digging in the side of his face before latching themselves on his arm, forcing their ways passed the layer of skin and into muscle. Riddick snarled, his hand unconsciously letting go of the younger girl's arm.

"Get out, Shea," Anita commanded. "I've got this."

Shea nodded and rushed out the door, knowing that the fireworks were about to happen. She stood outside the doorway, her head peering in to watch and make sure her sister didn't get hurt or need her.

Riddick let go of the girl before him, smirking a little at the feisty twenty-one-year-old. This was going to be fun.

Anita snarled and growled, instincts having already kicked in overtime. She paced around, making sure to keep her prey in her sights. They circled each other for a few minutes, looking for weaknesses, anything that would give in to the other.

Anita got fed up, her panther wanting to take blood. Launching herself at the much taller man, she managed to knock him to the ground, claws digging in, fangs bared in an attack about to happen. Riddick saw this and used his strength, weight, and height and flipping her over onto her back, hands pressing her wrists down on the metal, dust-covered floor. He would never admit it, not even to himself, but the girl was giving him a run for his money. It took quite a bit of effort to keep her down, her head away from any vital vessels. He straddled her, knees on each side of her hips, hands keeping her wrists down on the ground, though every now and then they would manage to get a few inches up. Sweat beaded his head, his face set in a grimace, lips in a thin line. His muscles strained, twitching in their skin-covered confines.

"Get the fuck off!" she snarled up at him.

Riddick just smirked. "No."

The girl quit struggling for a moment, her heat senses kicking in for a few seconds before the animal overcame them, but in that little time, she realized their positions. She realized how good it felt. She realized that she really wanted this man.

Damn her heat.

Her eyes went wide at the thoughts. The fantasies that filled her mind. She laid there, breathing heavily and mentally hit her head against a wall at the images of that thought.

Riddick watched her face, catching the berating look, the confusion, the horror. He couldn't help but wonder what the hell she was thinking about, but then he realized their positions. Without letting it show, inside or out, he let go of the seemingly now calmed female and stood up. Anita followed suit rather quickly.

Riddick just watched her. There was no way in hell that any girl could have had the strength to have knocked him down like that without some sort of help. It wasn't as if he was admitting that there was magic, but something was definitely up. These girls held the answers, but he didn't like their answers. It didn't make sense to him, and he wasn't going to start trying to make sense of it.

Reaching up, he took off his goggles. It was dark inside the building. So, the light wasn't a problem; his eyes wouldn't hurt later. Silver orbs stared at the girl with black panther ears and long black tail. Her eyes were still slitted to the cat-like pupils. Well, it wasn't his goggles impairing his vision. They had to be real.

Anita tried to advert her eyes, not wanting to look in those metallic silver orbs that she adored. From the first time she ever saw the movie Pitch Black, she had loved those eyes. She wanted a pair, but that wasn't going to ever happen. She could see in the dark very well, thank you, but they were still so cool.

"Maybe what you say is true," he started, the deep rumble sending chills throughout Anita's body, "maybe it isn't." He stepped closer, towering over the female. Bending down to her eye level. "We will find out."

With that, he spun on his heel and walked out the door he came through, not even sparing Shea a glance as he passed her.

Anita sank to the floor as Shea ran back into the room. Crouching in front of her younger sister, Shea tried to get her to respond.

"Anita?" she asked worriedly, touching a light hand on her shoulder so as to not startle her. "You okay?"

Anita looked at Shea blankly. "I am so fucked."

Shea smiled lightly, trying to lighten the air. "Not yet."

Anita sent her a small glare. "Not going to happen."

Shea sent her a worried look. "Anita, Riddick is your mate."

"Drop it Shea. It's not going to happen."

"You could die."

"I said drop it!"

"NO! I don't want to lose my sister!"

"You know the rules, there is no way that we could be together even if the man did accept me."

"Anita..."

"That is all we're going to say about the matter."

"Like hell!"

"You're dieing, Anita?"

The two girls jumped at the sound of Jack's voice. Anita sent Shea a glare.

"No Jack. I'm not dieing."

Suddenly, Jack snapped. "Don't baby me! I heard everything that happened from the time you guys stepped into this building!"

They girls looked at the kid in shock before Shea finally spoke. "Why did you follow us, Jack?"

Jack looked at the ground. "I wanted to tell Anita thank you for defending me. No one has ever done that for me before. And to ask her about the ears and tail. I wanted to let her know that I thought those were cool. That's when I heard you guys telling Riddick about magic and everything after that." Jack looked up at them then. "I believe you guys. I know you wouldn't lie about something like that."

Anita smiled at the girl in thanks. "Well, now that you know, then I guess it's time to face the fire and let the others know."

Shea looked worried. "Anita?"

The girl in question sighed. "I've gone too far into my instincts, and it will take several hours before I can retract my new body parts. If I even try now, then I might end up being a full panther. Or even one of my other animals. Since we're stuck in a life-threatening situation, and I'm in heat, it's going to be harder."

Shea looked resigned while Jack looked curious. "What do ya mean by heat?"

Anita gave Shea a look that clearly stated she was not going to be the one that explained in to the younger girl. Shea sighed.

"You know about the birds and the bees?" she asked. Jack nodded. "Well, it's kinda like when you go into what we call human heat, or the menstrual cycle – what you're on, only without the bleeding. You get the mood swings, aches and pains, and it comes for a week once a month. Are you following me?"

Another nod.

"The difference between human and magical heat is when someone finds their mate, or soulmate. Sometimes, it's very difficult to find one, but when you do, and you – well – mate, and he or she accepts you completely as their soulmate, then the heat resides. It goes away." Shea looked at the girl expectantly. "Do you understand a little bit?"

Jack thought for a moment before nodding again. "Yeah." She smiled. "So, Riddick is Anita's soulmate?"

Before Anita could answer, Shea spoke up, smiling her own smile. "Yep."

The older of the three glared at the two younger ones. "Oh, come off it. It's not going to-"

"Think you could help me in getting them together?" Shea asked the teenager.

Jack beamed. "Oh, yeah! I can already tell Riddick likes her. He's just too damn stubborn to admit it."

"Sounds like someone else I know." The blue eyed girl sent a pointed look to Anita before standing and conversing quietly to the other girl.

"Does anyone care what I think?" Anita asked, sitting cross-legged on the floor and crossing her arms, pouting.

"Nope," the two returned before going back to their conversation.

Anita pouted lightly for a moment before sighing. It's not like they were going to listen to her one way or another. Besides, no matter what they tried there was no way that she could be with the silver-eyed man. Rules were rules. And even this one she couldn't break. Sighing again, Anita stood gaining the attention of the other two girls.

"If it's ok can I speak to Shea alone for a moment Jack?"

The child smiled widely and nodded before turning and running off. Shea turned to Anita expectantly.

"Jack has been accepted as pack."

Shea paled knowing what that meant. When Anita's instincts accepted someone then she had to have them around her. When they go back to their world then not having the younger girl with them would slowly drive Anita insane.

Anita saw her look and shrugged. "What can I say? When it rains it pours. Let's get back to the others."

The girls left to go find the others never once noticing Riddick come out from hiding where he had been listening the whole time.

Yes, the male had been listening. He had heard everything, from the time he went out to when the girls left. He heard every word, but believing everything was a different matter.

Soulmate? Mate? It couldn't be.

There were a lot of things Riddick believed in. There were even more things he didn't. In his many years of being alive and running around in the universe, he knew one thing: always expect the unexpected.

The man frowned, not completely understanding or believing what his head and feelings were telling him. He never went by feelings, just his head or instincts. That was it, but when he had first saw that woman, both of them, all these feelings, these emotions started pouring in, and he couldn't stop them. That was one of the reasons why he didn't care for them much. They brought these new things into his life; things he could have lived without. This female, his "mate", was a problem. The only problem was, he couldn't decided if he wanted to take care of it or act on it.

And that scared him. Richard B. Riddick does not like being scared. He does not scare, but these things that the female brought into his life, they scared him. He'd never admit it. Not to himself, especially. Maybe, just maybe, he'd wait, let things ride out. Possibly, it would all be a joke, something not real. Something would happen to take this out of the picture completely, but somewhere inside of him, he realized that it probably would not happen. He wasn't that lucky.

Riddick cut in front of the girls and slid into place in the door way, looking like he had been there the entire time. He didn't acknowledge the girls when they came into the room that held the small model of the planets that Fry was messing with.

Fry turned the model until it showed twenty-two years. Everyone paled as the model showed the eclipse.

Riddick smirked. "Not scared of the dark are you?"

* * *

DR: Yum, roasted marshmellows (closes eyes in satisfaction)

TM: (rolls eyes) I've created a monster...

DR: (comes out of her daze) Wot? Wot?

TM: (shakes head) Nothing!

DR: At least I'm not the one that was making a face like a puffer fish!

TM: Can't help it. ^^ When you wrote that Johns puffed out his chest, I had this mental image of a puffer fish! ^^ (puffs cheeks out and pokes them) Puffer fish. Puffer fish Johns. ^^ The wannabe man who acts and looks like a fish. ^^ (laughs)

DR: Omg. Now every time I think of Johns I'm to going to see him as a bloody fish puffing out his cheeks and singing "Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming..."

TM: Yep! ^^ Not me fault! Oh, by the way, peoples, don't forget to review!

DR and TM: "Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming..."

DR: (eats another marshmellow)


End file.
